The heart never lies
by Moonlightrose1992
Summary: They are stuck in their common room  the unexpected happens  will they stay together? Or will his secret drive them apart  please R&R
1. Chapter 1

so excited my first fanfic  
>this is the first time I write in English, so let me know if you still find errors.<p>

During the Christmas holidays, Hermoine and Draco are stuck in their common room.  
>They fall in love but is their love strong enough?<p>

˜ Chapter One ˜

Christmas, a word that says it all. A time to spend with your friends and family, with the ones you love.

Hogwarts was turned into a snow white fairytale. The great hall was decorated with satin bows, candles were flooding in the air and little elves were singing wizard Christmas songs.  
>But no one was really paying attention to this fairytale setting. Students were rushing through the doors, trying to find their belongings before it was time to head back home to spend the holidays with their families.<p>

Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner of the second floor, grinning at the people who were slightly panicking because they couldn't find a clothing piece or a schoolbook.  
>" Thank god, we packed everything last night" Harry sighed. " We are bloody genius" ,Ron smiled, placing his feet onto the windowsill. A mocking laugh followed after Ron's remark. Both boys turned their heads immediately . Hermione was looking at them with her arms crossed. "If I'm not mistaking I was the one who was persuading you two to pack.". Ron was rolling his eyes at her, it was typically Hermione to comment on everything he said. " We know Mione, thank you" , Harry jumped in before Ron could say something that would upset her again. Hermione turned her attention towards him " so what are your plans for this Christmas?".<p>

" I'm probably going to visit Sirius ." he shrugged not really knowing if Sirius wanted him there or not, he didn't really invited Harry. Hermione nodded in comprehension. " You two know you can come to our place, mom would be happy if she sees you again." Ron said casually . " Of course, tell Molly I would be delighted to come and visit." Hermione smiled at the prospect to go to the Burrow. " I agree with Hermione, I will certainly come too ." Harry said enthusiastically. " Well that's settled than..." – Ron didn't finish his sentence as a scene before him distracted him. –" ...well look at that those two, they are holding a boom ball" he smiled, as he recognised the item of his brothers shop. " What? Where? " Hermione asked in concern. " Over there, those two boys ." he pointed at the place they were standing. Hermione's face turned into anger as she noticed the object too. " Didn't they read the rules, those balls are not allowed here !". " It's no big deal Mione, they are just having fun and besides it's almost Christmas, give them break." Harry tried to convince his friend but she just shook her head. " No Harry, as head girl, I just can't ignore this, I have to give them a warning. Now if you'll excuse me."

She pushed Harry slightly aside as she walked towards the two young students. " poor boys", was the only thing Ron said as he followed Harry out of the hall.

" What are you think you are doing" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips. "Nothing." They both said simultaneous. "I'm not blind, hand me the boom ball." She reached her hand out but they didn't react. " Do you want me to get professor Dumbledore?". The youngest of the two shook his head reluctantly and handed her the little black ball. "Alright, what are your names?". " Gideon Prewett and that is Herbert Burk.". Hermione nodded briefly " So Gideon in which house are you sorted?". Gideon straightened his back and looked proud before he spoke " We are both Slytherines".

" Then I'm going to take twenty points from Slytherin.". Gideon's smug smile faded immediately as he heard Hermione speaking. " You can't do that !" he yelled with outrage. "Yes I can and I just did. Now you two will think twice before playing with something dangerous in the hallway.". "You don't have any authority over us, you are just a stupid muggleborn !". Hermione didn't flinch at his little outburst. "That will be another ten points, mister Prewett. Now I suggest you two leave and pack to go home before you single handingly bring Slytherin to zero points.".

Gideon left, dragging Herbert along with him, shooting Hermione deathly glances over his shoulder, muttering threads under his breath.  
>But she didn't mind. She turned on her heels an headed to the Gryffindor room, to meet up with Harry and Ron again.<p> 


	2. i can believe i'm stuck with you

˜ Chapter Two ˜

" You did what?" Ron asked with amusement in his voice. Hermione sighed heavily as she let herself fall into a chair. " Ron , I already told you like three times." . " I'm never getting tired of this story, I still can't believe you took thirty points from Slytherin." He said dreamily. " There is nothing special about that, they deserved their punishment.".  
>" You are my hero", Ron smiled approvingly . " Harry would you please tell your friend, he is being delusional." Hermione said, trying to hold back her laughter. " I'm agreeing with him this time." Harry grinned. " You guys are unbelievable.", and with that they burst into laughter, imagining the look on Malfoy and his followers faces when they notice they weren't the leaders in the school cup anymore.<br>After a while the trio parted ways to get their suitcases as the Hogwarts Express was leaving soon.

Hermione grabbed her book ' _The history of Hogwarts_' from her nightstand and pushed it in her bag. She looked around once more to make sure she didn't forget something. Downstairs Harry and Ron were already waiting for her. She ran back to the common room of Gryffindor. "Where is Ginny?" she asked slightly worried, she didn't want her friend to miss the train. " She already went to the great hall with Luna and Neville." Harry clarified and walked through the portrait of the fat lady, who was singing terrible songs about love and hate but she abruptly stopped when she saw the three friends walking out of the room. "I see that our golden trio is ready for their vacation" she said smugly.

" Indeed we are." Ron replied shortly not really paying attention to the portrait, they learnt long ago she only sought compassion for the misery, she didn't have. " I wonder who is going to clean all this mess up then?" The fat lady mused . " Mess? I'm sorry to say but I don't see any mess ma'am" Harry said politely as he eyed her suspiciously. " Of course there is my dear boy, look at the wall" she pointed with her little fat finger to the wall next to her.  
>Harry and Ron were starring in shock at the words that were written on the wall. Hermione let out a small gasp before she whispered the words "<strong><em> Don't forget your place filthy mudblood. You don't belong her amongst the purebloods, you are just a worthless slave in this world !"<em>**. " I'm going to hex him, this time he has gone too far." Hermione murmured in anger, her hands balled into fists. " Who? Do you know who did this?" , Ron asked, knowing it was a stupid question. " Yes I know who it is. There is just one person in the whole school who dares to call me a mudblood in public." . Harry's eyes grew wider as realisation hit him " Malfoy..." he gritted through his teeth. " I had enough, this is going to stop once and for all." Hermione spun around an headed towards the stairs when a hand pulled her back. "Mione , we don't have time, the train is leaving, we can deal with this after Christmas." Harry tried to reason with her, but she just shook her head. " This is going to far Harry, I'm not going to let him get away with this.". " He won't, I promise, I will personally hex him with the most terrible spell after the holidays but we have to go now.". Hermione wriggled a little so her hand was free from her friends grip. " I will see you two on the train.", and before they could stop her again she ran down the stairs to the common room of the head girl and the head boy.

"password", the marble statue mumbled softly. " I don't have time, you know I'm the head girl just let me in" Hermione breathed but the statue didn't move. " password" he repeated. " Ooh for Merlin sake, pineapple tree, now let me in!". The stone door moved slightly aside and a little light crept into the dark hallway.  
>Hermione marched inside an started to yell " Malfoy !Come out now !". There was no respond, what fuelled her fury even more. " Don't play games with me ! I know you are in here. COME OUT!".<p>

" Well well, aren't we cheerful today." Draco smirked as he appeared from behind the corner. " Don't mock me you arrogant prick. How could you write such a thing on the wall. I know you had fallen low but this..." Hermione shook her head in disbelieve but Draco's smirk just grew wider " I don't think I quiet know what you are talking about Granger." . This last comment sent her straight over the edge, she had enough of his games. She reached out to her back pocket and grabbed her wand, pointing it directly at him. " I will hex you this time Malfoy and I will gladly accept the consequences for it."

Draco's eyes wandered to the wand that was sticking under his chin, deliberating with himself if she was serious. This was Hermione Granger, a girl who didn't hesitate to fight her enemies to protect her friends , her rights and that from every suppressed magical creature in the wizard world. But on the other hand this girl was Hermione Granger , the favourite of every teacher, she would rather be caught dead then to cross the lines.  
>He decided to take the risk and slowly reached his hand out, putting it around the wand. " You almost fooled me Granger, but let's face it you don't have the guts to hex me, so I suggest you just turn around and leave before you humiliate yourself even more." .<br>Hermione stared at him for a moment , he was laughing with her, he was just bloody laughing with her. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again..no, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to provoke a reaction out of her. Hermione lowered her wand and turned away from him without glancing back at him, she walked towards the door.

"Not now..."she murmured to herself as she kept pushing at the door, she wanted to make a honourable exit and now the door wouldn't open. She could feel Draco watching her " open up...". " Since when do you have conversations with doors?" Draco whispered at her ear, what made Hermione jump a little, she didn't hear him come closer. " Shut up Malfoy, I can't open this door". " Serious? Move out of the way." He pushed her rather harshly aside and murmured some spells at the door, pushed at it the same way Hermione did before but there was no movement . "Well, I guess we are stuck in here." Draco shrugged a little as he moved towards the couch.

" You guess? Oh this can't be happening, it just can't. We have to get out of here." Hermione shrieked as she run back to the doors, pouncing on it. She started to scream for help loudly, there had to be somewhere out there, there had to be.

"Granger, stop with the yelling already, you are giving me a headache,. Nobody is out there, besides these walls our soundproof." Draco grinned. Hermione rested her forehead at the doorframe. "I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you." , Draco stretched a little, putting his hands behind his head, amused with Hermione's meltdown. " And why are you so calm about it?" . " Because the prospect that I can torture you for 2 weeks is very appealing to me" he said with his trademark smirk. Hermione glanced at him angrily " Bastard" she fumed before she headed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
>Draco stared at the closed door for a while, this was definitely not the way he planned to spend the holidays.<br>Hermione stared at her closed door, her head resting in her hands, this was definitely not the way she planned to spend the holidays.


	3. You are unbelievable

˜ Chapter three ˜

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom for nearly 2 days now, she hadn't left the room once.  
>She could hear Draco walking around in the common room, it sounded like he was moving things. She let out a heavy sigh, she couldn't hide forever in her room that would be ridiculous. Hermione stood up from her bed and opened her door a little. That was strange, she really thought she heard Draco but there was no one out there.<br>Hermione took another step out of the door and went to the couch . She stared into the fireplace, lost in her own thoughts. By this time, she was now sitting with her parents, telling them stories about Hogwarts and preparing the Christmas tree. But none of that was going the happen, she was stuck in here with the person she despises the most.  
>"I see that the hermit decided to come out of her cave." , the smug voice behind her brought her back into reality. She turned her head towards him, her eyes narrowed.<br>"Go away." She murmured. "And why would I do that Granger?". " Because I'm telling you, now go.". Draco shook his head a little still grinning " Your friends may let you play the boss over them but that isn't going to work with me." . Hermione crossed her arms, her anger was boiling up again. " You are unbelievable ! At least I have friends and not some group of people who follow me around because they are scared of me."  
>" Is that the best you've got?" Draco asked, not skipped out of his head. "I'm not wasting my breath on you." Hermione answered while she tried to avoid his gaze. Draco lowered himself in the couch and stretched his arms before he let them rest on the armrest. " These 2 weeks are going to be very quiet then, I suppose". Hermione ignored his comment but that didn't stop him. " Oh I didn't know the silent treatment was already starting. You and I both know, you couldn't keep your mouth shut for nearly 5 minutes."<br>_" No Hermione don't reply to such rubbish, he's not worth the effort."_, Hermione kept reminding herself over and over again but Draco wouldn't give up. " You are even more boring without potterhead and weaslet." He sighed dramatically. _" Just ignore it, he's just testing you. You are much better than him."_, this was getting really difficult. With a sigh Hermione buried her head in her hands, trying to block Draco's voice out. But it was a lost cost.  
>" Do you want me to get your books? You can bury your head in them too, much more interesting than studying your hands from close by. Do tell me which do you want 'The dynasty of the purebloods' or do you prefer '100 reasons why mudbloods don't belong here'?", Draco smirked a little. <em>" You are the bigger person. Do not react, do not react, do not ….ooh the hell with it."<em> " For merlin sake, SHUT UP Malfoy, just shut up. Do you find yourself funny? Because I don't want to break it to you….but you're definitely not ! You are the most despicable person I've ever met.", Hermione breathed heavily as the words escaped her mouth. Draco stared at her with an innocent expression on his face. " Did I annoy you Granger? Believe me that wasn't my attention.". " Oh stop the charade. Why are you doing this? I'd never did you anything wrong . Yes I'm not a pureblood wizard, I have normal parents and I'm proud of that. So just stop it Malfoy ! I'm getting sick and tired of it. I didn't want to be stuck in here , I wanted to spend Christmas with my family but now I'm here with you. These are probably the worst days in my life and you still torturing me isn't helping. Right now I can't handle it anymore." , after Hermione finished her little speech, she returned back to her room, leaving a speechless Draco behind.  
>Draco was looking at Hermione's door, he was used to her screaming and accusations. He was enjoying the fact that she was getting mad with every word he said. She was always an easy person to taunt , it was easy to draw an angry reaction out of her. But this time, it was like she was giving it up, she didn't even call him terrible names. She just did her speech and left without saying another word. He was frowning , he felt a mix of emotions deep inside of him. He loved the fact that he had finally break her but on the other hand it didn't felt quite right. He felt bad hurting her.<br>_"wow, where did that come from"_ Draco thought to himself as he quickly brushed that last emotion off of him.


	4. truce

˜ Chapter Four ˜

" This is becoming an annoying habit", Hermione thought bitterly as she was sitting back in her room. It was already the second time, she fled the common room in anger. Draco would probably think by now that she had a mental problem. Well he had it coming for him.  
>Hermione walked to her window. The view was amazing, from the point, where she was standing you could see all of Hogsmeade. Her thoughts drifted to the memories of her, Ron and Harry making walks in the magical settings of the area, enjoying each other's company, laughing and just making fun. Those careless days she would carry in her memories forever. After a while she sighed and turned away from the window.<p>

If she was planning to survive these weeks without going completely insane. She and Malfoy had to make a truce or at least try to get a long for a bit. Hermione groaned a little at the prospect of acting friendly towards him. She wasn't able to do that, it was an impossible task, she knew it was but still she had to try.

Alright then, it was time to swallow her proud and go back in there.  
>He was still sitting on the same spot where she left him. " Malfoy?" , she asked softly. Without turning around to look at her he replied. " What is it Granger?". This was going to be harder than she thought. " I wanted to ….uhm…you know….to… apologize ….Despite how much I hate you, I shouldn't have worked my frustrations out on you.", there she had done it. Her words made him finally turn around in disbelieve " What are you been smoking in there mudblood? " , Hermione rolled her eyes, she was expecting such a comment from him " Nothing , I just wanted to apologize to you." .<p>

" Not accepted." He simply said. This wasn't really the reaction, she expected. She thought he, at least, wanted to make the time they would be stuck in here together also a little more livable. " Why not?" . Draco shook his head , like he couldn't believe she would ask such an obvious question. " I don't accept apologies from mudbloods, you should know that and I definitely don't want to make a truce with them." . Hermione ignored the fact that he once again called her a mudblood. " How did you know, I want to make peace for now?". " Because you are that obvious, you would never come to say sorry to me without a reason. Well to bad for you Granger." He casually answered. " So you wouldn't even consider it?" she asked in disbelief. " Nope" Draco said, popping the p.  
>" Oh Malfoy, come on it would be much easier.".<br>"Are we going to beg?", Draco asked, raising his eyebrows in mockery. " Of course not, I would never beg for anything. Alright fine, if you want to play it that way, I guess we'll just have to endure each other presents . ".

" I'll guess we have to." He smugly replied, making Hermione huff a little.  
>The days went by in silence, none of them made an effort to start a conversation. They were just doing their own thing. Most of the time Hermione was just sitting in the common room, catching up with her reading material or sitting in her room, writing letters to her parents, she would never sent. Draco spend his time pacing in his room, trying to clear his head from all the problems that where threatening him. Sometimes he could hear Hermione talking to herself in her room. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to that, but tonight he could clearly hear her sobbing.<p>

Draco pushed his door open silently and walked towards Hermione's half open door. Cautiously he peered inside , surprised to see that she was crying in her sleep. He decided to stay for a while and listen to her sleep talk.

Hermione shifted a little, a tear dangling from her cheek . " _I'm so sorry, I won't be there tomorrow on Christmas. Please forgive me, I miss you mom and dad, I really miss you"_ she sobbed quietly. Draco was looking at the scenery before him, he thought that she was being a drama queen about being in here for Christmas but she really couldn't handle the fact that she wasn't with her parents now. He hated the fact that he was feeling some kind of compassion for her, he swiftly turned around and went back to his own room, not wanting to see her tears anymore. 


	5. this is quite interesting

˜ Chapter Five ˜

It was Christmas morning. Hermione reluctantly woke up, pulling herself out of bed.  
>She really wasn't looking forward to this day.<p>

She brushed her hair and dressed herself, taking her time for everything. But time passed slowly and after 20 minutes, she was ready. Hermione decided to eat her breakfast in the common room this time. She would definitely become depressed, if she'd stayed in her room longer.

The moment she stepped out of the door, her mouth felt open in shock . The room was unrecognizable. There were bows hanging on the ceiling , imaginary snow was falling from the sky, even the fireplace was burning. But the most wonderful thing was the large Christmas tree standing in the middle. It was so beautiful, Hermione couldn't even find the words to express how she felt at this moment.

At the same time, Draco's door swung open. Hermione turned her head towards him. She stared at him and then back to the scenery before her. Realization flashed in her mind.  
>With a confused expression, she turned her attention back to Draco. " Did you do this, Malfoy?", Draco shrugged a little as reply. " But why? I mean I thought you loved to taunt me and now you did this.".<p>

Hermione wanted a decent answer and she was planning to keep asking until he gave her one. " Don't think this changes anything, Granger. I still hate you but last night I heard you talking. I don't know why I did it, I just did Okay? So no more questions, do you understand me." , Draco said, with hesitation in his voice.

Hermione knew that this wasn't the moment to push her luck, so she just nodded and murmured thank you under her breath. He pretended not to hear her and watched as she slowly made her way to the tray with chocolate cookies and candy. And then she started to smile, it was a smile that could light up the whole room.  
>" Do you want some?" she asked cheerful, as she held a cookie before him. Draco deliberated briefly with himself before he accepted her offer and went to stand beside her. Hermione had never thought that this day would turn out to be wonderful.<p>

She and Draco were eating as much as they could, laughing with each other along the way.  
>" Ugh, I'm full", Hermione said with regret, looking at all the delicious food that was still standing there. " Already ? Come on Granger, I never known you were a quitter." Draco smirked. " I'm not , but if I'm going to eat more, I would definitely get sick and believe me you don't want to see that." .<p>

" It sounds like me that you are trying to make excuses." He taunted her further. " Oh I'm not, and besides look who's talking, I don't see you eating it." Hermione replied with a grin on her face. "Of course not, I'm not offering this figure up for some cookies." Draco answered smugly while gesturing to his body.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him " I can't believe that you have got such a big ego. Sometimes I wonder if your collars still fit." . " My clothes still fit perfectly, but thanks for the concern Granger, I appreciate it deeply" he answered sarcastically.  
>And that's how they spent the rest of the day, taunting each other in every way they could.<p>

You couldn't look passed the glow of happiness that was surrounding them but they both ignored it.

" Well, I think I'm off to bed." Draco said, as he suppressed a yawn. Hermione nodded " Yeah, I suppose I will too." . she went over to the fireplace and putt the fire out, leaving the room in complete darkness.

She could hear Draco walking away and she even thought she heard him mumble goodnight but she wasn't quite sure. Her eyes were following him until he finally disappeared from her sight.

Hermione walked into her own room and let herself glide into her bed. She didn't know she was so tired until the moment her head touched the pillow and she fell asleep immediately.  
>For the first time, the night didn't go by dreamless.<p>

_Hermione was standing outside Hogwarts, she enjoyed the calm and peace the castle had by night.  
>She closed her eyes as the wind was playing with her hair, these were the moments she felt free and not chained up by every expectation her friends, teachers, family had for her. Hermione let herself fall onto the grass, letting the silence gratefully overwhelm her.<br>She could feel that someone was watching her, reluctantly she opened her eyes.  
>Her eyes narrowed as she saw the person, who was bending over her. " What do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed through her teeth. Draco smirked at her " I see you finally found the place you belong, the ground." . Hermione looked at him with hatred, and quickly stood up. " My place is the same as yours, like it or not but we are all the same. We're all equals." . This comment made Draco laugh " Aren't we delusional, you are a m.u.d.b.l.o.o.d…", he stretched the word long enough before he continued," we aren't and will never be equals." . " You are the most lowest and disgusting person, I've ever met Malfoy.", " And yet you are still standing here, talking to me." , he mused and came to stand right in front of her. Hermione took a few steps back before she answered. " Not for long, get out of my way.", Hermione spat as she tried to push him aside but before she knew it his hands took her arms into a powerful grip. " Let go of me, Malfoy ! I mean it." , she was horrified by this sudden movement, but she wasn't planning on showing him how she felt at this moment.<br>Draco didn't give a kick, he only held her closer.  
>" Get your hands off of me, FERRET !", Hermione was losing all of her self-control as she was trying to fight him off though she knew , he was too strong for her. She struggled to get free but it didn't matter for a bit, it was like she was fighting a marble statue. There was only one thing, she still could do, it might sounded silly but she figured it was the only solution.<br>Hermione raised her hand, ready to slap Draco across the face. But Draco was quick and knew exactly what she was planning to do. As she lifted her hand , he caught it in mid-air, holding her perfectly still. "Malfoy, don't…" she warned. " Aggressive much? I have to say I like it." He teased a little before he slowly bent his head so that they were at the same height. Hermione watched his movement while holding her breath.  
>" What are you doing?" she chocked. Draco smiled a little before he whispered " Just shut up Granger." , and slightly brushed his lips against hers before he deepened the kiss.<br>A kiss that made Hermione's knees grew weak._

Draco was making his way through the common room, he wasn't able to fall in sleep so he decided to take a little stroll.  
>The first thing he noticed, was that Hermione's door was a little bit open. The second thing he noticed, was that she was again talking in her sleep. Draco shook his head a little, that girl never shut up day or night. He wanted to go back to his room, not wanting to hear her midnight conversation this time. But the name, that escaped her lips, made him stop death in his tracks.<br>Draco frowned, he had probably heard it wrong, but then she said it again, more fiercer. She was saying his name over and over again. Hermione was definitely dreaming about him. The last time she repeated his name, it almost sounded as a moan. Draco looked at her door in shock, he couldn't go round the fact that she was actually dreaming about him, her worst enemy.  
>"<em>Well -"<em>,he thought while going back to his bed,_" – this is quite interesting."_.__


	6. tell me to stop

˜ Chapter Six ˜

A few days went by, since the first dream Hermione had about Draco. She still didn't know how all of this started but what she did know was that she had to end it. It was wrong dreaming about him, she hated him since the first day she laid eyes on him. He was her number one enemy. He was the boy, who tortured her and her friends for the past six years. Her dreams had to stop.

Hermione decided to avoid Draco as much as possible. She figured that if she didn't see him, she couldn't think of him. So she lost herself in schoolwork, only coming out of her room if it was absolutely necessary. But her dreams were unstoppable, every night she saw him again, every night she felt him again.

And every morning she woke up, hating herself that she couldn't control herself.  
>It was a quiet night and Hermione was sitting in the common room, in front of the fireplace. She was laying curled up in the seat with a book in her hands. She didn't react as she heard Draco coming in and taking the seat next to her, she was determined to keep their contact as minimal as possible. Hermione kept her eyes on the words in her book but he was making it really difficult for her to ignore him, while he was tapping his feet repeatedly on the floor.<br>Her patient was slowly disappearing until she finally cracked. " For Merlin sake , stop it !" she snapped. Hermione's sudden outburst made Draco grin " The Ice queen talks" he commented dryly. Hermione jumped off the seat and stared at him with fury, " I'm not an ice queen, don't you dare call me that. If you are just sitting here to mock me, you'd should leave now." , but Draco remained seated. "Finally, I wondered where the old Granger went. Seriously, you are no fun these days" .

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm not obliged to be any kind of fun for you." Hermione snorted. " So easy to taunt.", he mused softly, as he raised from his seat.  
>" Shove it , Malfoy."<p>

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other " Shove it where, exactly?" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow. " You are sick", Hermione swirled around, intending to walk away. A hand on her arm stopped her, the feel of his skin on her own was causing strange sensations to run down to her fingertips. Hermione quickly composed herself and tried to pull away from his grip. " Let go of me !", she mumbled angrily.  
>" Let's stop this fighting, " he said softly ", Nobody is here to care what we do. Your little friends aren't around to influence you with hatred. It's just you and … me".<br>" I … I don't know what you mean." Hermione told him, avoiding his gaze.  
>He stepped closer to her, forcing her to move backwards until her back was against the wall, and lifted her chin with one finger to make her look at him.<br>" I don't like you Granger" His voice was smooth, it sang in Hermione's ear.  
>" I can't stand you." She replied.<p>

" And yet," he continued " It seems I play a very important role in your dreams at night.".  
>" That's not true, you are delusional, I have never dreamt about you." Hermione tried to keep her voice steady, not wanting to give anything away. <p>

Draco smiled wickedly at her " Don't you? Then please do tell me why you are blushing ?".  
>This time Hermione didn't respond, she was just struggling to get free, she wanted to be as far away as possible from him. " I've heard you at night, calling my name over and over again." Draco continued to torture her. Hermione gasped in horror at his words "<em>He knew it, he had known it all along"<em>, she thought in shock. He lowered his head a little before he whispered " You can stop pretending.".

In a second, before she had time to understand what he was doing, his lips were on hers. His touch was surprisingly soft , and Hermione didn't pull away as he pushed her hard against the wall.

Draco's kisses became more urgent, hungrily as his lips travelled down her neck. Hermione's hands moved up until they were locked into his hair. The sudden contact made Draco groan a little and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

The touch of his skin onto hers made Hermione shiver and his name escaped her lips.  
>Her voice caused him to open his eyes, it seemed like he just realized what he was doing. " Granger," he breathed ", tell me to stop". She heard him murmuring the words and she knew that the smart thing to do, was to do what he told but she couldn't .<p>

Something was holding her back. " Damned, just say it" he demanded against the well of her neck; again she didn't reply, making him curse under his breath.

Draco's last bit of self-control slipped away as he carried Hermione to his own room, laying her on his bed. He lowered himself, placing one hand next to her head and his other hand slowly unbuttoning het shirt, his lips never losing contact of hers. She felt his fingertips, gentle on the small of her back, caressing it as his mouth explored her entire body. Her skin was like satin to his touch, and to her , his hands were like fire , bringing her back to life. He got to her right hip bone and she sighed before he even touched her . Draco smirked a sexy smirk at her while Hermione arched her back, trying to pull him closer. " Draco…" she moaned softly not realizing she used his first name as she tried to bring his lips back to hers. Immediately , Draco gave in, their tongues fighting for dominance.

It seemed like they were kissing for hours, before Draco pulled back a little, " Are you ready?" he asked hoarsely. Hermione only nodded, closing her eyes as she felt him entering. With every trust, Draco kissed away the mixed moans of pain and pleasure, that escaped from Hermione's lips. His pace became faster and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, it felt like nothing in the world matter, there was only them.

Draco whispered her name repeatedly before he lowered his body on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder as they both were trying to calm their breathing.

Neither of them spoke, as Draco rolled to his side of the bed , pulling her with him so that she was curled up against him. The last thing Hermione remembered where Draco's sweet kisses before she drifted to sleep.

Hermione woke up from a blissful dream, with still a smile upon her face. She gently stretched her arm, only to find out that she was alone in bed. She lifted her head a little to look at the empty space next to her, it was still hard to believe what happened last night. Hermione slid out of the covers and strolled to the second door of Draco's room, that gave access to the shared bathroom.

She closed her eyes as the water was running all over her body, her thoughts kept drifting towards the memory of Draco and she knew that this was a bad thing, but it didn't feel like it.

Hermione turned the shower off and started to get dressed when she heard voices in the common room. She frowned a little '_Is Draco talking to himself?'._ She pushed the door a little bit open. Her mouth almost dropped when she saw Blaise and Pansy standing. They looked worried while they were apparently trying to explain something to Draco.  
>" Draco, we didn't know you were in here when we did the spell, I swear." Blaise tried to reason. " If we did we would have come back for you, you know that." Pansy said, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder but he shrugged it off. " You two are nitwits", was the only comment he gave . " No need for name calling" Pansy pouted a little. Blaise crossed his arms in defense " Well if you are such a genius, why didn't you free yourself?".<p>

" Are you that stupid, you used a one man spell Blaise, you do know what that means right? Only you could reverse the spell." – Draco spat " – thanks to you two, I had to spent my holiday in here." . Pansy's eyes grew wide in disgust " That's just horrible, you were locked in here with her. You must be sick, poor Draco. " . " You can say that, I'm in desperate need of some fresh air , that filthy mudblood took away all the good air." He smirked, followed by Blaise.

Hermione took a few steps back from the door. She had heard enough, she should have known that it was all his fault that she had been stuck in here, that it was all a trap and she felt for it, stupid girl. Hermione took a few deep breaths and walked into the room, her head held up high. She could hear the sarcastic comments, the insults, they were saying to her.

But she kept walking, she refused to let the words hurt her, she was strong enough to get through this.


	7. Guess, I won

**I've already written about 12 chapters**, **so i will try to upload one or two chapters every day :)  
><strong>

˜ Chapter Seven ˜

" _What did I expect?" _she thought bitterly, "_He's a Malfoy, he will never change."._ Hermione was laying on her bed in the Gryffindor girls room , her head was burrowed in her pillow. She never thought she would felt so used, she would never thought she would feel so betrayed by him. Hermione shook her head frantically, she hated herself for shedding tears over him.

The voices, on the outside made her startle, she could clearly hear Ginny, Harry and Ron.  
>The door was cracking open and The small figure of Ginny was slowly showing.<br>Quickly, Hermione turned her back towards the door, whipping the tears away.  
>" I will be down in a minute, don't …..Hermione?" .<p>

Ginny was just telling Harry not to wait for her when she saw her friend sitting on her old bed. " Well at least now we know you didn't disappear from the globe."  
>Hermione could hear the anger in her voice " I'm so sorry, Ginny, I really did want to come but there was an unforeseen event ." . The answer didn't seem to satisfy her.<p>

" You could have given us a warning , don't you think? Mom was so worried and …" Ginny stopped her little preach as she heard quiet sobs coming from Hermione, she walked up to her and knelt before her. " Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh. But we were just worried when we didn't hear from you." , Hermione nodded " I know but believe me that wasn't my intention. If you want to know where I was….Well I was here." . Ginny frowned at this revelation " You were here? But why didn't you owl us? I'm sure mother would have understand, if you'd rather stayed in school.". " I couldn't, I got stuck in the perfect room, they did a spell to make sure I wouldn't get out. I suppose it was their way to torture me." .

" You know who did this?" Hermione nodded again to Ginny's question " Blaise and Pansy did the spell and of course they did in on behalf of Malfoy." Hermione said gritting her teeth . Ginny rose to her feet, hatred and anger written all over her face " THEY did that to you? That's it, I have had enough with their torments, I'm going down there right now. " , Hermione's eyes widened in panic. " What are you planning to do?" , " Easy, I'm going to say what's on my mind once and for all." , Ginny marched out of the room, followed by Hermione, she had to stop her , she couldn't risk that Ginny would discover the whole story. " Stop, they are not worth our attention" Hermione pleaded. " No, I'm not going to let this pass.", They walked pass the Gryffindor common room, passed a confused Harry and Ron. Hermione desperately grabbed Harries arm " Please Harry, tell her to stay."

" What? Care to explain what is happening?" , " She is going to do something stupid.".  
>Harry didn't need any more explanation , he spun around , stopping Ginny in her tracks. " Let me through, Harry, I'm serious." Ginny muttered. " Forget it, I'm not going to let you do anything dangerous." , She rolled her eyes at him before she spoke " Oh please, I'm not going to do anything dangerous, I'm going to kick Malfoy's ass along with those friends of his." . Harry was a little caught off guard by her answer " You're going to Malfoy, -" he looked at Hermione and then back to Ginny "- Did I miss something?" .<p>

"NO" Hermione yelled the same time Ginny said yes. Now Ron stepped into the conversation , clearly annoyed by the lack of information they were getting " Will someone finally tell us what the bloody hell is going on?" . " Malfoy and his puppies locked Hermione in the perfect room with a spell that only could be broken by the same person who cast it. They wanted to teach her a lesson." Ron's face had turned red while Ginny told them the story. He slowly faced Hermione " Why didn't you tell us that ? " .

Hermione avoided his gaze, not really knowing what to say for the first time in her life. "Harry, we are going ….Harry?" Ron looked around in confusion, Harry wasn't there anymore. " That bloody …, he couldn't wait for one second now could he? Come on Ron. ", Ginny pulled her brother forward., still ignoring Hermione's pleads to just leave it.

Harry was almost at the dungeon when Ginny and Ron finally reached him, Hermione standing right behind them.

" Malfoy, come out now !" Harry yelled furiously. Ron started banging on the door until it finally opened. But it wasn't the person, they expected. " What the hell do you want?" Blaise asked annoyed. " To punch you in the face but unfortunately we aren't allowed to use physical violence on another student". Ginny replied smugly. " Who asked you? Shut your mouth bloodtreater." Harry was now standing right in front of Blaise " Do not insult her." . Before Blaise could reply another voice came from the Slytherin room. " What's going on out here?", clearly Draco was more annoyed than Blaise. "Come here, Ferret." Ron demanded.

It didn't take long before Draco joined his friend. " What have we here, two bloodtreaters, a pretend hero, and …." His grey eyes lingered a bit longer over Hermione. " …well we all know what you are." . In the slightest second three wands were pointed at him but he didn't seem to care, he just continued his sarcastic comments " So for what do I own this pleasure?" . " You know damn well why we are here." Ginny hissed. " Do enlighten me ."

" You locked Hermione up , did you really thing you would get away with this?". Ron spat. Draco's smirk grew wider " To be honest, yes…. But then again I should have known that Granger wouldn't keep her mouth shut.". Blaise laughed with Draco's answer. " I didn't tell them a thing, you bloody prick. " Hermione said, losing her temper. Draco acted like he didn't hear her as he kept his eyes on Harry and Ron " Look at you two, trying to act all noble. Seriously , it is pathetic." . Harry took a few steps closer, his wand now under Draco's chin. " Watch it Malfoy. Now listen very carefully , if you ever go after one of my friends again, if you will torture them in any kind of way… I will hunt you down and kill you without even thinking about it. ".

Draco's face turned death serious. " Better be fast enough then.".  
>" What are you four doing down here? " , Snape's voice broke the silence immediately. " Nothing sir, we were on our way to the great hall." Hermione answered quickly. Snape looked at her with raised eyebrows. " Nice try miss Granger. Now let me see. Mister Potter, Miss Weasly and Mister Weasly are clearly threatening my students. That will be 150 points from Gryffindor and Miss Granger, for lying to your professor, that will be another 50 points. Now I suggest, you all leave before I will take more points from Gryffindor." .<br>Ron muttered treats under his breath as he walked passed professor Snape. Hermione followed, still shocked that she was the reason Gryffindor lost 50 points, no other professor had ever taking points away from her.  
>"Guess, I won" Draco whispered softly to Harry. Ginny quickly pulled Harry along with her before he would make it any worse.<p> 


	8. Easier said than done

**as promised here is the next chapter.**

**enjoy:)**

Chapter Eight

The days went by and Hermione decided to push every memory from Christmas to the back. She was going to act , like it never happened.

They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, enjoying their lunch and discussing their classes. " I swear, I'm slowly drowning in homework." Ron sulked , while poking his fork into his food. " I hear you mate, a lifebuoy can't even save me." Harry sighed. Hermione was listening to their conversation , her head shaking in disapproval. " I told you two a million times, you must plan ahead, that way you won't get in trouble." . " We know , you remind us every time." Harry smiled. " And I will keep repeating it until you two finally listen to me." . Ron and Harry exchanged glances, they knew well enough Hermione wouldn't stop until they gave in. It was one of the 'lovely' qualities their friend had.

They were right. The whole walk to professor McGonagall's class, Hermione kept repeating the importance of scheduling and working during their free time.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief as the professor arrived and ordered them to be silent.  
>Hermione kept her focus the whole time, mentally preparing herself for potions . She answered all questions and did all assignments perfectly, gaining Gryffindor 30 points , and then it was time to descend to the dungeons.<p>

Professor Snape was his usually cheerful self as he walked into his class, " sit down" he commanded. Hermione quickly glanced around , scanning the room in the hope that he wasn't there. But there he was, sitting in the back. The moment their eyes met , she turned around, her eyes glued to the book in front of her. " Mione , is something the matter?" Harry asked concerned. " No , why do you ask?", " Because your nails are digging pretty deep in my skin." He said, while pointing with his eyes, Hermione followed his gaze and flushed red when she saw what he meant. " Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know I was doing that." She apologized , pulling her hand away from him. " I figured, I'd tried to push your hand away but you were like stone.". Hermione opened her mouth wanting to apologize again but Snape intervened. " Potter, keep your mouth ! Or do I have to take points from Gryffindor again."

" No professor" he mumbled quietly. " What did you say Potter, I didn't quite understand you?". " NO professor." Harry repeated louder this time. Snape smiled approvingly as he heard the mocking laughs of the Slytherins. " Right, let's move on. Who can tell me for which potion the Wiggenweld potion is the antidote?" .

Within seconds, Hermione's hand rose into the air. Snape ignored her at first but when no one else seemed to know the answer he let her speak. " The draught of living death, professor." " Look at miss perfect." , someone whispered in the back. " And can someone tell me, what this potion can do?" . Again Hermione was the only one who rose her hand "The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death.".

" And is the person, who took the potion, really death?" . This time Hermione just answered " No professor, the person is just in a deep sleep." . "Why don't you let other students answer for once, you are not alone in this classroom." , Draco's voice pierced through her ears but she refused to look behind, she kept her eyes focused to the front of the class. " I agree with Mister Malfoy, I suggest you keep quiet miss Granger." Professor Snape muttered.

" Ah finally someone, who tells Granger to stop being such a smartass." Blaise grinned as the rest of the group laughed except for the Gryffindors. Once again Hermione decided to ignore it. " Enough, I want you to brew this potion, follow the instructions in your book. You have until the end of the class."

Hermione scanned her book for the ingredients: wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, Sloth brain, and the juice of a sopophorous bean. She grabbed everything from the cabin and started. According to the book, the potion had to be clear as water, Hermione was pleased to see that her brewage had the same color.

When she looked beside her, she could see that Harry was struggling, his potion was turning into a thickening green substance and a rotten smell was rising from his kettle. Ron was already moving his things far away from him.

" Bloody hell" Harry muttered under his breath as the fragrance reached his noise. " Looks like the hero can't do everything." Draco mocked as he walked passed their table. Hermione grabbed Harries arm, to keep him calm " just ignore it."

For once he listened to her, not wanting to give Snape the opportunity to take points away from Gryffindor, instead he shot Draco a deathly glance. " Someday we will take him and his followers down. " Ron grumbled from the other end of the table. " Yes we will." Harry sighed while looking at his potion. " I'm going to chuck this stinking death trap away and then I'm off to the great hall."

" Are you coming Mione?" Ron asked as they were standing at the door. " Go ahead, I'm going to clean this up first." Hermione smiled. " Aright then, we will see you in a bit." , and the boys went away.

Hermione was walking alone in the hallway when someone pulled her behind a small corner. " What do you…." She gasped but a hand quickly covered her mouth. Hermione was staring angrily in the intense grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She pushed his hand away from her mouth roughly " What do you think you're doing! ".

" You are ignoring me, Granger You don't sleep in the perfect room anymore." Draco said with a low voice. " I'm helping you to keep the air around you clean." She spat. " Don't be a wiseacre." He placed his hands on both sides of her face so she couldn't move. " I don't have to answer to you, now let me go !" , she pushed him slightly aside but his reaction was fast and he grabbed her wrist. They both stared at each other with a growing tension, their faces just inches apart. Hermione was the first to look away, she pulled herself free from his grasp and ran away from him.

Hermione didn't go the great hall instead, she went to her room in the Gryffindor tower. She let herself fall onto her bed, she had to stop letting him get to her like that.

She had to become the old Hermione again. '_Easier said than done.'._

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what you think :D<strong>


	9. Hello earth to Hermione

˜ Chapter Nine ˜

" Hermione? ….Hello earth to Hermione Granger." Harry laughed while poking his friend. " What?" she asked slightly distracted as she was turning a page in her book. " Harry wanted to know if you are planning to come to the Quidditch game." Ron grinned. Hermione nodded " Of course , I'm coming I wouldn't want to miss it. ".

Ginny leaned from across the table towards Hermione " What are you doing?". " I'm just working ahead on my schoolwork." . Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes at her and Ginny quickly grabbed the book away from her.

" Hey ! Ginny give that back, I'm not done yet. Come on give it.", Hermione stretched her hand out but Ginny didn't give it back instead she put it in her own bag. " I don't think so. Today is not about school. We are going to have fun." , Ginny stated, earning a growl from the other side of the table. " Come on Hermione, we are going to the field. I want to have good seats. Good luck boys."

The girls waved them goodbye and headed to the quidditch field.

The grandstand was already packed with students. The whole stadium was turned yellow and black, resembling Hufflepuff .

Gryffindor was represented by the colors red and gold. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the front row next to Neville and Luna.

The crowd went wild when the players of both teams appeared on the field . Ginny and Luna were probably the loudest of them all. Every time Gryffindor made a point, they rose to their feet cheering and dancing around. The disapproval whispers of the Slytherin base didn't bother them. " They just don't know how to make fun" Ginny spoke loudly making sure they would hear her.

Hermione wasn't as exuberant as her friends but she too was yelling in delight when the final flute signal was made. Gryffindor had won by a short lead.

"That was so close, I really thought we would lose." Ginny was still analyzing the game and Hermione was trying to respond as enthusiastically as possible. To be honest she only watched quidditch because her friends played it. " Me too, if Harry hadn't caught the snitch, we wouldn't be the once cheering." She smiled, earning an approving smile from Ginny. " Exactly, Harry is the hero today." , Hermione laughed at her friend, of course she would say that about her boyfriend.

Sadly enough for the two girls, there were a few eavesdroppers walking behind them.

" Why don't you two make an altar about Harry Potter?" Pansy's voice mocked. Ginny and Hermione turned around to see Blaise, Draco and Pansy standing a few feet away from them. " Why don't you just leave?" Hermione hissed.

" No Pansy, they don't want an altar. They want a large bucket to catch their drool in it." Blaise grinned. Ginny went a few steps closer " And do you need a leash so that you can follow everyone around much easier?".

Hermione suppressed a giggle as she watched the scene before her. Blaise was a little taken aback by her response and it was Pansy who jumped in to reply. " If I were you I'd better shut it, redhead. Or do I have to show you what we do with blood traitors?" Pansy snorted. " You are good in making empty threats." Hermione came to stand next to Ginny. Pansy wrinkled her nose a little " Oh god, why are you talking to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the black haired girl. " Some people just don't know their place.". Pansy continued. " Is that the argument you are going to use all the time? I have to say it's getting a little old." Hermione retorted . Blaise walked in front of Hermione " Someone has a really big mouth. I think we have to take care about that. What do you think?." , he turned his body slightly towards Pansy and Draco. " I completely agree." Pansy said.

" Oh just bugger off , go annoy someone else." Ginny yelled but they didn't listen to her. " And what about you Draco, it is your call."

Draco took his time answering , grinning wickedly. " Well, it's all for you Blaise, do what you want. I don't want to waste any of my energy on unimportant things." Pansy and Blaise laughed loudly .

" Typical, always letting someone else solve your problems. That's where you're good in. I wonder if you are just too scared." Hermione bellowed, Ginny was staring at her with disbelief, this was the first time she had heard Hermione picking a fight with someone .

" What did you just say?" Draco's voice sounded dangerously. " you …are…scared" Hermione repeated with no sign of hesitation.

" Who gave you the permission to talk to me like that.", " I don't need to get any sort of permission. I can talk how and when I want." Hermione snapped. " You'd better apologize.." but before Blaise could finish his scentence, Draco broke him off " Shut up Blaise….How dare you talk to me like that." She merely shrugged " I believe I just said I can talk to you like I prefer." . A dark glow spread over his face. " You have no such rights, you have nothing to say here. It's really time that you conform to your role in this world, filthy mudblood.".

It all went death silence after Draco spoke his words. There was an itching feeling growing inside Hermione and this time she didn't hold it back. Without given it another consideration, she lifted her hand and hit him hard in the face.

Blaise, Pansy and Ginny were looking astonished, Draco's hand was resting on the same spot Hermione just hit him. " Didn't expect a mudblood doing that, did you?" she fumed before walking away from them with a widely grinning Ginny following her .

" you did what?" Harries mouth dropped almost at the floor as he faced Hermione. The moment Harry and Ron had entered the Great Hall, Ginny started telling about the events that occurred after the game and now the two of them where looking at Hermione with proud. " It's no big deal." She said, moving her food around her plate.

" No big deal ? Blimey, Mione you punched the guy." Ron pointed out. " It was just a moment of weakness." . " You had to see her, she was on fire." Ginny giggled with the glance Hermione gave her. " You don't have to look at me like that. It is true. I thought you were going to rip his head off or something." . Hermione sighed " You are exaggerating." . But Ginny shook her head " Say what you want, I know what I saw."

Harry saw the frustration in Hermione's eyes and decided to change the subject.  
>" So what did you think of the game?" , This question was a welcome gift for Ginny, who happily talked every detail over with Harry. The whole punching accident was pushed into the background.<p>

When everyone finished their meals, professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair and approached the speech table. With one gesture of his hands, all students went silent and watched him.

" I hope you all enjoyed your dinner and I know some of you are eager to get some sleep –" he smiled friendly " – but I have a few announcements to make. First mister Filch asked me to once again point out that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden for all students. He also wanted me to inform you that nightly strolls in the castle will be extremely punished from now on. With that said I am happy to tell you that over a week the Yule Ball will be held in Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to seeing all of you on your best." Professor Dumbledore said amused " All that's rest for me to say is goodnight everyone, have a good sleep." . Hermione stood up to fulfill her duty as head girl and led the first year students to their rooms.  
>After the announcement for the upcoming Yule Ball, it had become the main subject of every conversation. Girls were wondering who would ask them and the boys were gathering all their courage to ask their dream girl. But not everyone had the luck to find someone. Seamus had asked Luna to go with him but she already said yes to Neville. So he eventually ended up, asking Lavender who eagerly said yes. And Thomas wanted to go with Hannah but after she said no, he settled with Padma.<p>

The dance was almost there and Ginny was all excited that she could spend the dance with Harry. She was still a little worried that Hermione still had no date . " Ginny, I really don't mind if I have someone to go with or not. It's sweet that you worry about me but it is needless I am okay." Hermione offered but she saw in Ginny's eyes that she felt bad for her. Hermione wanted to let her know that she was fine going on her own but she didn't have the chance as Parvati came in dancing and singing. " What's gotten into you?" Ginny laughed. " I just had the most wonderful evening." Parvati mused. Both Ginny as Hermione looked curiously at her. When Parvati didn't continue, Ginny couldn't take it any longer. " Come on, tell us. We want to know what happened." " Alright, alright. Someone asked me to the dance." . The girls squealed in excitement " Who asked you? Was it Fred or George or was it Leo?" . Parvati shook her head fiercely at the mention of those names but her face glowed " You will never guess it." Ginny was starting to lose her patience " Apparently not. Who asked you?", she urged. " Okay, I'm going to the dance with Draco Malfoy. Can you believe it." " You are going with Malfoy? But he is a Slytherin. I mean he is pure evil." Ginny couldn't understand why she was happy that she was going with him. " I don't care. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make a fuss about it. I believe I'm old enough to chose with whom I go." . Hermione stood up " We are happy for you. Now if you excuse me, I have to do something." . She walked out the door, straight to the Gryffindor common room. "Ron can I have a word with you?" . Ron looked up from his chess with a what-have-I-done-know look . He followed Hermione to a corner and crossed his arms, ready for sermon; he definitely didn't expect the question that came out of her mouth. " Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

" What? You…ask me? Are . urhm you serious?"he stammered. " Well yes but if you don't want to…". " No no, I do want to go with you. I'm just a little shocked that you asked me, I didn't think you would.". Hermione nodded in comprehension " I know I did. So that's settled then. We are going together. I think Ginny will be pleased to hear the news."  
>" What has Ginny to do with this?" Ron asked confused. Hermione laughed out loud<br>" Forget I said that, it's a girl thing.". She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and returned to her room, where she had to tell the whole story to Ginny. 

' _This was going to be a long night'_


	10. I can't do this anymore

˜ Chapter Ten ˜

The next day, Hermione felt exhausted. Ginny had kept her up almost the entire night, questioning her about the relationship between her and Ron. Hermione had to draw the line from the moment Ginny was starting to plan their wedding.

Then there was Ron, himself. After she had asked him to accompany her, he had decided to follow her everywhere. He waited for her after every lesson, and he always sat next to her when he got the chance.

It seemed like he was becoming genuinely interested in what she had to say. Hermione liked the attention but she didn't want Ron hanging around her all of the time. Harry had noticed the strange behavior of his friend too. He tried to talk with him about it but Ron always brushed him off. Ginny had reassured her boyfriend that Ron was just going through a little phase and that he didn't need to worry.

And then the day of the Ball finally arrived. The final touches were put on the decoration. Students had locked themselves in their own rooms, to prepare for the big night. Everyone wanted to look perfect.

By nightfall, the hall was flooded with well dressed students. Harry and Ron were waiting at the stairs for their dates to arrive. Ginny was the first to arrive, kissing Harry slightly on the lips. Ron turned his head ostentatiously and that's when he saw Hermione making her way downstairs. " She looks absolutely beautiful." He murmured to Harry. " Yes, she is." He whispered while looking at the side. Ron followed his glance and rolled his eyes " Not Ginny nitwit , Hermione. Look at her."

Now they were all looking at her. " You are right Ron, she looks perfect.". Hermione had finally reached her friends. " Ready?". Ginny nodded and took Harries hand, Ron stretched out his which Hermione gladly accepted.

Neville and Luna waved across the room before they made their way to the dance floor. Seamus had already lost his date, Lavender was giggling and gossiping with her friends while Seamus just sat there and watched. " Seems like he's having a good time." Ginny laughed as they walked passed them. " Poor guy, he didn't know what he was up for." Ron shook his head dramatically. " Never had a chance" Harry stated.

They all were having a good time, laughing and talking. Until both Harry and Ron saw something that truly shocked them. " What the hell? Please say I'm not seeing straight." Ron said with open mouth. The girls turned around to see what they were looking at, only to notice Parvati entering the room with her date of the night. " Do you mean Malfoy and Parvati." Ginny asked casually. " Of course I mean them, since when are they so close?". " Does it matter? They are only here to dance. You don't have to get all worked up.".

But Ron didn't let it go. " Ginny please, why on earth would Malfoy take a Gryffindor ? He is planning something. And don't give me that look. We know him all too well. Trust me There is a reason. You agree with me , don't you Hermione?"

Hermione saw how Malfoy entered the room, with that smug smirk on his face. She kept wondering why Parvati said yes to him. She didn't even like him or did she? , Hermione shook her head, well she didn't care if they fancied each other. Ron's brought her back to reality. " Mmh, whatever you say Ron"

As the evening passed, Hermione tried to focus on Ron but her eyes kept wandering back to Malfoy's table. She saw how he whispered something in Parvati's ear, she giggled and nodded. Draco waited for her to stand before they walked to the dance floor.

Without even thinking about it, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him with her. " What are we doing?" he asked rather confused. " I wanted to dance." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were slowly rocking back and forth until they were standing right before Parvati and Draco.  
>Hermione saw how she rested her head on Draco's shoulder and Hermione felt a little sting going through her body.<p>

When Hermione looked up, her eyes locked with Draco's. As hard as she was trying, she wasn't able to look away. Draco smirked at her before he lowered his head, giving Parvati a lingering kiss.

The scene gave Hermione the strength to turn her gaze away from him. Her head was spinning '_he was taunting her with that smirk, he kissed Parvati why on earth did he do that.' _She felt that he was watching her again.

She felt an anger boiling up inside of her, which made no sense there was no reason to be mad. But still she felt it and without hesitation she kissed Ron fiercely .

After they parted, she could see the strange look on Ron's face but she didn't care because when she looked over Ron's shoulder she could see that Draco was gone. Hermione let Ron go " I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." She mumbled softly. " Oh" was all that he could manage to say. There was an awkward silence between them, until Hermione couldn't take it anymore " Will you get us some drinks?", she could see in Ron's eyes that he was happy with the distraction. She watched him walk away before she left the dance floor, her eyes scanning the room until she finally saw Parvati sitting alone.

" Enjoying the ball?" Hermione asked as she took place on the chair next to her classmate. " Very much, I want to ask the same to you, but I guess that's not necessary." Parvati winked. Hermione smiled but didn't reply , " And where is your date at?" she tried to ask casually. Parvati shrugged a little " I don't know actually. He just walked away and I don't know why.". " He just went away?". Parvati nodded " Yes. We were having a wonderful time. He was acting all charming, he was even making jokes. And then he asked me to dance obviously I said yes.

We were talking and then out of nowhere he kissed me, it was so sweet. But something must happened after that because when I looked up, he was staring at something. His mood changed completely and without saying another word he just left.". Hermione noticed that Parvati didn't seem to be upset with the fact that he left her. " That's just terrible. How rude can you be." Hermione growled. " It's not that big a deal. Like I said we were having a good time but nothing more

. It was fun for a while. But enough about that, I want to know what's up between you and Ron." Hermione shifted a little " There is nothing going on between us, we are just friends.". Parvati eyed her suspiciously " You could have fooled me." And with that said she stood up and went to Lavender, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione watched the people dancing and making fun. She felt exhausted and stupid. She was in no right to kiss Ron like that. It was wrong to play with his mind. Hermione knew she needed to talk to him to clear everything out but she didn't have the energy to do it right now instead she stood up and walked out of the room. But this time she didn't went to the Gryffindor tower, she wanted to be alone with her mixed up thoughts.

Hermione went straight to the perfect room, and immediately she was greeted by the statues. She smiled a little and whispered the password.

She froze when she saw him laying on the couch with a book in his hands. It seemed like he didn't notice her presence. Hermione wanted to just turn around and leave but before she could walk out, his voice called her back. " Isn't this a surprise. Did you use a map to find your way back here?" . With a heavy sighed she turned to face him.

" Funny Malfoy.". " I wasn't trying to be –"his witty response was "- I'd figured you would be with Weasel.". " Why would I be with him?" Hermione asked confused. Draco smiled but in his eyes there was no sign of happiness " You two were really enjoying yourselves, so I thought you would continue it somewhere else." Hermione could feel her cheeks turning red, was he actually thinking that she would sleep with Ron " What are you indicating ?

That I'm some sort of slut who sleeps with every guy she meets?", she fumed. " You tell me Granger. You were the one who threw herself on him." . Hermione looked at him shell-shocked " You aren't in any kind of place to judge me ! You were doing the exact same thing with Parvati. At least I can admit that I was wrong !" , and that's when she completely broke down.

She felt the tears coming and she couldn't stop them anymore. The room filled with her sobs. " I… I can't do this anymore." She finally managed to say. " What?" He asked , raising to his feet. " This, everything. I can't pretend like I don't care anymore.

I wanted to hate you as much as I did before. But how hard I try I just can't not even after you used me. And then you go for Parvati and all I could think of is why her and not me." Hermione cried out. Draco was now standing right in front of her. " I didn't use you." He whispered, making her even cry louder.

" Yes, yes you did. You tricked me to sleep with you, only to mock me afterwards together with Blaise and Pansy. I heard you talking that morning to them.". Draco shook his head, putting his hands gently on each side of Hermione's face, making her look at him. " You are wrong, I said those things because they expect me to say all of that but I never told them what happened that night."

" Why not? That was your chance to embarrass me. Or were you too ashamed that you slept with a dirty mudblood." She hiccupped. " I didn't tell them because it was something private. And don't you even think for a second that I am ashamed for what happened." Draco said softly, he wanted her to believe him. " And to be honest I would do it all again.". At that's when he kissed her, just like he did that night.

They parted for a moment to catch their breaths. " This time we are going to do this right." He mumbled while taking Hermione's hand to lead her to his bedroom.

Draco took his time, slowly unbuttoning her dress, his lips followed the path of his fingers, leaving butterfly kisses on each part of her bare skin. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy. She had missed his touch. He was now placing open mouth kisses down her neck and over her chest Hermione couldn't do anything but moan at the touch of his mouth over her skin. She could feel every inch of him against her and she wanted more.

" Please Draco…..I need you." She breathed. Draco knew exactly what she meant and settled between her legs. With every thrust Draco took Hermione to an absolute bliss.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Hermione arched her back a little while matching his movements. And Draco couldn't stop watching her , she looked absolutely beautiful, her eyes glowing with pleasure and her cheeks turning pink. His mouth captured her lips again, " let go Hermione" he murmured and it was like that was all she needed.

An intense feeling overwhelmed her, making her body tremble against his. Not long after, Draco collapsed next to her, catching their breaths. " Are you alright?" he asked huskily while looking down at her. Hermione felt a chill down her spine at the sexy tone his voice had taken and she nodded her head, moaning her response as she couldn't put words together.

Draco smiled a genuine smile this time, he pulled her to his side , allowing her to snuggle into him.

Neither of them expected that the night would turn out like this.


	11. say something, anything

˜ Chapter Eleven ˜

Draco was gazing at the girl, laying across his chest. He was gently stroking her hair, wondering why on earth he had given her such a hard time all those years. He acted as a first class jerk towards her.

She didn't deserve any of it , she had every right to hate him, judge him or whatever, and yet her she was with him.

Hermione stirred a little before she opened her eyes a little. She turned her head so she was looking at Draco. " You stayed." Her voice sounded surprised, shy but most of all happy. " Course, I stayed. Why wouldn't I ?" Hermione propped herself on her elbow, before she answered " you didn't stay last time so that's why …" " you thought I would leave you here alone again." Draco finished . Hermione nodded slightly, embarrassed that she admitted that to him. Draco reached out and tilted her chin so she had to look at him. " Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easy." She smiled at him and leaned in closer " I wouldn't want to". And that was when their lips touched, with the same passion as it was like last night.

Hermione was the first who reluctantly pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked. " Well I'm going to breakfast, I don't know about you but I'm hungry." " Me too, come back over here."

He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back to where she was laying 2 minutes ago. Hermione laughed while trying to free herself " No, we have to get up. If I don't go, Harry and Ron will think something is wrong and come here. We don't want them to see us now do we?" . Draco shrugged " I don't care.".

" Maybe not because they aren't your friends but I bet you don't want your friends to see me here." " It's none of their business who is in here with me. I'm old enough to decide with who I want to be." Hermione looked at him for a minute and then smiled " I'm glad to hear that but you don't have to do that. I know about your reputation, remember. I know that for you it would be social suicide to be with me and I don't want to be the reason that your friends or even your family repudiate you.".

Draco shook his head a little but didn't discuss any further because he knew that when Hermione had something in her mind she wasn't letting it go, so he agreed. They got dressed and as they walked towards the Great Hall, they held hands.

And like it was pre-arranged they let go before the entered the room to sit with their friends.

Hermione was talking with Ginny but she could feel Ron watching her and apparently so did Ginny. " So what happened last night?" she asked curios. Hermione shrugged a little " Nothing really, I think it's better if Ron and I just stay friends."

. Ginny lifted her eyebrow, she looked disappointed " Is that why you kissed him and then just ran off without telling him." . " I know , I shouldn't have done that. I have to talk to him." Hermione whispered , burrowing her head in her hands. Ginny nodded " If I were you, I should do it now, better to break his heart right away."

Hermione's head snapped up, looking at her friend with fury. " Do you think I enjoy to see him hurt? Do you think a take pleasure in it? I hate it !" . " Well, if you hate it so much, you didn't need to kiss him." , Hermione gaped at her friend, trying to process everything she just said. " I can't believe you said that." , and without saying another word, she left the table.

Ron and Harry looked over to Ginny, asking for explanation. " I only told her the truth. It's her problem if she can't handle it." . Harry shook his head " I thought we agreed that we wouldn't say a thing. It's none of our business."

Ginny rose to her feet, placing her hands threatening on the table " You decided to not say anything about it, not me. And the last time I checked I am still capable to make my own decisions." Ginny spun around and also left the table.

Harry quickly stood up " Ginny please wait,….." but she didn't listen, with a heavy sigh Harry sunk back in his seat. " Women….they can be so dramatic."

" Tell me about it." Ron agreed before turning his focus back to his breakfast.  
>Hermione was leaning against the sinks of the Girls bathroom, trying to regain herself . She knew what she did was wrong and she felt bad about it. But Ginny didn't have to interfere with her problems, she was the one who had to fix them. Hermione took one last look in the mirror, only to find out that she wasn't the only one in the room.<p>

" Draco ! What are you doing, you can't be in here." Hermione gasped. " Nobody saw me come in, besides everyone is still in the Great Hall. Now what did the Weaselette do?"  
>" Her name is Ginny." . " I couldn't care less, tell me what she did." Draco asked calmly. Hermione shook her head, wrapping her arms around her. " She didn't do anything, just leave it.". Draco was now standing right in front of her " I saw that you two were having a fight, actually everybody saw it." . " It was nothing, it was stupid." Hermione sobbed. " If it was nothing, then why are you crying ?"<p>

. " Alright…. She was giving me a hard time because I kissed Ron and afterwards just left. I am a horrible person …. I have hurt a person who is good and pure and … and…" the tears were coming back, Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. " Do you think you made a mistake?" Hermione could hear the pain in his voice. " NO …Don't say that ….I 'm certain that I made the right decision. But I have to talk to Ron." . Draco nodded, letting her go " Okay but don't let him make you feel guilty because you are not, do you understand me." .

" Yes, thank you." She whispered, kissing him goodbye.

Hermione spent the whole morning searching for Ron until she finally found him in the courtyard. "We need to talk."

Ron followed Hermione to an empty bench " What happened last night at the ball was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know why I did it but it was wrong." . Ron looked at her with a sad expression " Do you really think it was all a mistake?"

. " I am sorry Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you.". " Well you sure did a great job in not trying to hurt me, Hermione." She was staring at the ground " Please don't act like that…I don't want to lose you.". " I thought you loved me or was I mistaken all these years?" Ron asked suddenly . " No you weren't wrong….I did love you but it changed, I changed.

I still love you but as a friend." Hermione explained but Ron wasn't going to let it go. " So are you in love with someone else?". " No, there is no one else." She replied quickly.

" Then why can't we be together? If you loved me once, you can love me again.". " It isn't that simple, I can't force myself to love someone, I am sorry but I can't. "

Ron was staring ahead and when it looked like he wasn't going to reply, Hermione continued " Please say something, anything."

" I need time." Ron commented. Hermione nodded in understanding " Can we still be friends ?" .

" I… just give me time." He repeated before he stood up, leaving Hermione sitting there all alone.


	12. it's going to start tonight

˜ Chapter Twelve ˜

Hermione spent the rest of the day on her own. Ron avoided her as much as possible, he didn't sit next to her in class and he was the first to leave the room.

During lunch, Hermione wanted to talk everything over with Ginny but when she walked over , Ginny took her plate and went to sit next to Neville. It was clear that she didn't want to talk to Hermione.

Harry looked at his friend with a sadden expression on his face " I'm sorry Mione, I know it's your life and if you think you are making the right decision, I will support you for 100 %."

" Thank you, Harry that means a lot to me" she said with a sigh of relief. Harry nodded and looked over to Ginny, who seemed to be annoyed that her boyfriend was talking to his best friend. Hermione saw it too " Go to her, I understand.".

" Are you sure ? I don't want it to be this way ,I don't want to lose her but I don't want to lose you either, you are my longest and bests friend" . " And she is your girlfriend. I'm absolutely sure.". Harry smiled apologetically at her, whispered a thank you and left.

She sat alone during lunch, during the lessons and during diner. She had never felt so left out before.

Hermione was glad that the night had fallen, it meant the end of this dreadful day. She was sitting in the perfect room, looking at the closed door, that led to Draco's room, she wondered if he was in there.

Hermione knocked at his door and entered as she heard his muffled voice. Draco was laying in his bed with a book in his hands. Only his legs were covered so that his bare chest was exposed. " Is something the matter?" he asked with concern while putting his book down. Hermione shook her head, she was trying hard not to cry again before him. " Can I just stay here tonight?", Draco pushed the sheets slightly aside, inviting her to lie next to him which Hermione gratefully accepted.

She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. " Do you want to talk about it?" he tried again, it was obvious that something was bothering her. " No, not now. If you just hold me, it will all be alright." She whispered before closing her eyes. Draco followed her example with the thought that she would tell him what was wrong when she was ready for it.

The next morning, Draco woke up before Hermione. Without making any sound, he slipped out of bed, he figured Hermione needed the extra sleep. He dressed himself and before he left the room, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Draco made his way through the great hall until he reached the Slytherin table. Blaise was already there just staring straight ahead . Draco went to sit next to him but Blaise didn't even notice.

" You are far away, mate" he said, nudging his friend. Blaise turned his head to the side, revealing the worried expression on his face. " What is the matter with you?". " Didn't you got the message ?" Blaise asked confused. " No, what message ?", Draco had really no idea what he was talking about. Blaise bow his head in defeat " he sent us all a message, it's going to start tonight. The plan is put into operation."

Draco could feel the blood leaving his face " I didn't got a message" he mumbled. Blaise shrugged , still looking down " Don't worry, you will get the message in time. I'm sure you will.". They both went quiet, looking at the people who were walking in, it didn't take long before all students arrived.

Draco saw Hermione strolling to the Gryffindor table, where she took place next to Seamus, Dean and Neville, she was smiling and looked truly happy. Her eyes searched his a few times but Draco couldn't bring himself up to look back.

Next to him Blaise sighed heavily " We have to face it, life as we know it, will be over very soon." Draco knew he was right and that thought scared him to death. " Do you know if other people received the message?"

" Yeah Nott and Avery but I don't know who else.". Draco nodded at his friend response. " Alright, listen to me. We aren't going to talk about this, not to Nott not to Avery and especially not to Pansy. Do you understand me, we can't risk being exposed."

" I understand." Blaise simply replied. And then they went silent again, their expressions blank. 


	13. Are you Lucas Bubblery?

˜ Chapter Thirteen ˜

The corridors were deserted . There was no living soul to be seen except for one. The dark figure was wandering down the hall, the only sound was the rustle of his cloak.  
>His presents was announced by the cold air and the darkness, he left behind.<br>The figure moved further into the castle until he reached a room where the lights were still on. He stood still waiting to make his move.

A young boy, barley 14 years old, walked out not noticing the threat that was looking at him. He walked fast, not wanting to be caught by one of his professors. As he almost ran out of the hall ,he realized something wasn't right. He heard a wheezing sound, like someone was having a hard time to breath but he could have sworn that he was the only person, who was not in his room besides if there was someone else here with him, he should have heard footsteps but there was nothing except the scaring sound that made him shudder.

The boy took a deep breath to calm himself before he peered over his shoulder. He was mesmerized by the figure standing behind him. It moved closer until it was standing right in front of the boy.

" Are you Lucas Bubblery ?" the figure asked with a rasping voice. The boy nodded automatically . " Are you parents Mary and Henry Bubblery not related to the wizard world?" . " I am the only wizard in the family." Lucas said softly as his eyes followed the hand that appeared from under the cloak of the man, it looked mucous and rotten. It took all his strength to break his gaze and stare back at the hidden face of the figure. He was starting to feel worried " Who are you? What do you want from me?".

" You haven't got the right to ask me any questions, mudblood.". Lucas was taken aback with that answer, no one had ever called him that. His eyes were desperately seeking for an escape but deep down he knew it was too late. The dark figure spoke again, his voice filled with anger and hatred " Your death will only be the beginning, you must be proud of yourself, you will be my first example in how this world must look like ." He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the scared boy.

" Please, please….let me go. I promise I will never tell anyone about this. I'm begging you, please let me live.". " Your begging is only amusement for me …but now let's finish this…._Avada Kedavra"._

__When the morning came, the castle filled with the horrifying screams of a group of students, who had found the body of young Lucas. It didn't take long before every student was standing there. Hermione was the last one who arrived, she couldn't see what was going on. She made her way through the crowd until she froze at the spot where she was standing. Hermione was looking at the dead body. The eyes of the boy were staring at the ceiling, with still a pleading expression to read in them. Hermione could feel her legs shaking as she tried to find someone she knew. Students were crying, they were holding each other, trying to comfort one and other. Others were completely in shock and were just staring straight ahead. And then she finally saw her friends. Harry and Ron were standing there with clenched fists, they looked determined , like they just had agreed over something.

Ginny had burrowed her face in her hands and was sobbing when she looked up her eyes met Hermione's . Within a second Ginny was standing before her, pulling her into a tight embrace. " I'm so sorry for how I acted Hermione, It was so meaningless. Please forgive me…I don' want to lose you." Ginny cried. " Shht…Ginny don't worry about it, you will never lose me. Why would you even think that?". Ginny pulled away, whipping away her tears before she continued " you never know what will happen to you or to me.". " What are you saying ? You aren't really making sense." Hermione frowned. " You haven't read it?".

Hermione shook her head. " What is it?". " No, you don't want to see it." Harry suddenly said. " Let's just go back to our rooms." Ron suggested trying to distract Hermione. " No No, I want to know what's going on.", she pushed Harry and Ron aside. She gasped loudly as she saw the words written on the wall. '** I am a mudblood, this is what I deserve….My death is just the beginning.'**

Hermione could feel someone pulling her away and before she knew it, she was standing a few feet away from the crowd. " I told you, you didn't want to see it." Harry said darkly. " Someone killed him because he was the son of muggles. " Hermione managed to say. " Yes.". Hermione saw the looks Harry and Ron exchanged.

" was it …voldemort?" she whispered, making sure only they heard it. " We think so and this was just a warning." Ron murmured. " It's time to stop him once and for all." Harry said firmly. "I'm in. What's the plan?" Hermione said determined. " Uhm, I think that it's best if Harry and I solved this on our own, I mean it isn't save for you because well you are an obvious target.". " O shut up Ron. I'm not going to sit here and wait. I'm going to help, if you want it or not. ". Harry was watching his friends argue before he decided to intervene. " Listen this is not the time or place to pick a fight about who will help and who not. We have something much more serious to do. So please stop with this childish charade."

Hermione was looking at Harry in disbelief, normally was she the one who lectured Harry and Ron. "You are right, this insignificant compared to what has happened." She nodded. Ron silently agreed with Hermione.

That's when they heard the voice of professor McGonagall, " Will all students please return to their houses. The lessons for today will be canceled.". The crowd slowly grew smaller until only the professors were gathered around the body, all with fear written all over their faces.

Before Hermione went off to the perfect room, she, Harry and Ron decided to meet up after dinner to discuss what they will do, now that it was obvious that Voldermort not only had returned but also found a way to get into Hogwarts without being seen.

Draco was already in their room, he looked even paler than usually. Hermione went to sit next to him. " Don't do it." He mumbled suddenly. " Do what?". Draco turned slightly so he was looking at her " Don't go up against you-know-who, it's not save.". " How did you know what I was planning to do?" she asked, already knowing the answer. " I've heard you talking to Potter and Weasel…but I mean it don't do anything stupid. He is more powerful than you think.". " You are forgetting that we already fought him." Hermione pointed out but Draco let out mocking laugh. " Please.. you fought against his followers not him. You don't know what he is capable of." . " I'm still going to go through with it. I'm not going to just stand by and watch him murder every single muggleborn. ".

" So you rather fight him and get killed yourself ?". Hermione shook her head " Do you really think I will die ? I can take care of myself, you know." . " You aren't listening ! You can handle yourself if you were only up against his followers but not when you are up against him ! He will take you down without even flinching." Draco tried to stay calm but the prospect of Hermione going up against Voldemort was killing him.

" Draco please …." But before she could say more he cut her off " Just forget about it. You have clearly made up your mind already." . " Please, just listen …" Hermione tried again. " I said forget about it …just be save". Draco said before he stood up and left the room, leaving a bewildered Hermione behind.

She didn't have time to think about the argument she had with Draco, she had to focus on important things, the fall of Voldemort.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor room, quietly talking so that no one could hear them. " We need a solid plan, we can't afford to make one mistake, not even a little." Harry brought to everyone's attention. " Indeed, we have to plan everything carefully. We need to do as much as research as possible so we are prepared. I suggest I will go to the library…" before Hermione could finish Ron jumped in " The library ? What do you want to do ? Attack him with books, I don't really know if that is going to be very effective.". This sarcastic comment earned Ron a deathly glance from Hermione " If you had let me finish Ronald, you would understand what I meant by going to the library. "

" Guys not again, if we want to succeed we have to work together and not argue all the time. So Hermione would you please continue." Harry sighed. " Alright so like I was saying, I will go to the library and do some research for spells that can help us to defeat them. It's a long shot but I want to give it a try." Harry nodded. " I think that's a good idea. Maybe you should try the restricted section, I'm pretty sure you will find something there.".

" So Hermione is going to do her research and what about me ? What's my task?" Ron asked serious. " You and I will do some research ourselves". " And that would be?". " The castle is secured with spells and other magical protection all preformed by professor Dumbledore.

And still someone managed to get in here. So my guess is that a student from Hogwarts let the killer in.". " Do you really think that someone of us would do something this dangerous?" Ron asked. " I am certain of that but don't be mistaken, it's definitely not someone of us. If a student did it, it would be someone of Slytherin.". That last word grabbed Hermione's attention, " Do you already have a suspect?"

" Well yes, , I have a person in my mind but I have to find more evidence before I can do something.". Harry answered earnestly . " I bet you are thinking about Malfoy. And I think you're right that ferret would be capable of letting a murderer in the castle. Wait I will rephrase that he must be the only idiot who will do that. " Ron stated, Hermione was biting her lip, trying to swallow the words she wanted to say to her friends. " It's settle then, Harry and me will follow Malfoy around, trying to find out what he's up too."

" What do you think about it, Hermione?" Harry asked because she seemed really silent during the whole conversation. Hermione looked at both boys " I think you don't have to judge a book by his colors.", she blurted out. Her eyes grew wide as she just realized what she had said and so did Harry and Ron " Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned. " Since when do you defend Malfoy?" Ron asked at the same time. Hermione shook her head " I was not defending him. I don't know why I said that but you …uhm…just have to consider the possibility that someone else of Slytherin could done it. Like Nott, his father is a death eater so there is a great chance that he hates muggleborns too.

Or Zabine. They are all possibilities." . Harry seemed to be thinking about what she had just said. " We have to consider them but for the moment Malfoy is our number one suspect, we will focus on him first. Agree?". " Agreed." Ron replied, turning his head towards Hermione. " Agreed." She whispered. Harry nodded at their agreement " Alright, it's already late. I think it's best if we get some sleep, we will need it.

" They all rose to their feet and Harry spoke again. " Listen what we are about to do will be dangerous and once we start we can't go back. So…" he gave them the opportunity to back out. " Forget it mate, we are all in this together." Ron said firmly. " Ron's right, we always said that we would stick by you no matter what and that's what we will do."

They said each other goodnight before they parted ways. Harry and Ron went back to their bedroom and Hermione left to go back to the perfect room, where all the lights were already out. Draco hadn't wait for her to come back and the door of his room was closed, normally he would let it stand ajar to let her know that she could come in.

Hermione looked at it for a while before she went to her own room, apparently he didn't want her to come this time.


	14. I think I love you

˜ Chapter Fourteen ˜

Harry and Ron didn't waste any time and went straight to work.

Harry followed Draco the entire morning, never losing sight of him. But there was nothing interesting to report. Draco attended all his lessons, he had his daily pleasures by taunting younger students.

The only thing that Harry could describe as suspicious was that Draco and Blaise were sitting separated from the rest of the group, not even Pansy was sitting with them. But that wasn't what caught Harries attention, there was something else. Draco and Blaise weren't even talking to each other, they weren't touching their food. They were sitting there, staring into empty space with a worried even scared expression on their faces.

Harry told Hermione and Ron about his findings. Ron was already making several assumptions, deliberating with Harry what their next move could be but Hermione kept being stubborn, repeating that not talking to each other was definitely no proof that they had something to do with the deathly attack. Reluctantly the boys had to agree with her and so Ron started to follow Draco in the afternoon.

" He is up to something, I just know it." Ron whispered while walking closely behind Draco, they were off to their next class, care of magical creatures. " You don't know that, you just think that because you really want him to be the bad guy ." Hermione whispered back. " Because he is always the bad guy, I don't understand why you keep trying to convince us that it isn't him.". " I'm not trying to do anything. I am just saying that you can't focus on just one person, like I told you last night there are others.". Harry, who had listened to the whole conversation, commented on Hermione's statement before Ron could " Maybe this isn't the right place to talk about it." He said, he could have sworn that Draco was listening to everything they had just said. During the rest of the lesson they stayed quiet.

When Hagrid wrapped up, students were already leaving , making their way back to the castle to enjoy their free time. Hermione also took off, announcing that she would be in the library . Harry and Ron were the only ones still wandering around the field, so they thought. Harry was the first to notice, they weren't the only once still outside. " Look over there" he nudged his friend, Ron followed Harries finger to see at what he was staring " Well it seems this is the perfect opportunity to find out something more." He grinned widely as he watched Draco and Blaise walking, they were clearly having a heated discussion, it seemed like they were screaming but Harry and Ron couldn't hear the words they were yelling at each other. " Come on." Harry gestured, they followed the Slytherin boys for a while, keeping their distance so they wouldn't notice them.

" What do we have to do know !" Draco yelled at Blaise. " I don't know, I haven't heard from them but they will inform us in time, don't worry.". " How can I bloody hell not worry ! Do you even understand what is going to happen !". Blaise seemed more anguish when he looked quickly over his shoulder. " Keep your voice down Draco….".

From that moment, they started to whisper so that they became inaudible.  
>Harry and Ron glanced at each other, letting what they just heard sink in. " What do you think he meant by ' do you even understand what is going to happen' ?" Ron muttered under his breath. " I don't know but I bet it's no good.". " I think we will have to continue our little espionage." . But when they looked back up, they saw that Draco and Blaise were gone.<br>" What ? How can this be ? They were still here 2 minutes ago, where did they go?" Harry asked confused.

" Don't worry, Potterhead, we are still here." Draco's voice came from behind, making Harry and Ron turn around " But I do wonder, why you two were looking for where we went , Don't you Blaise ? " Draco mocked. " Yeah me too. I really like an explanation." Blaise replied. " Bugger off, go ruin someone else's day." Ron hissed through his teeth. " Not until you tell us why you two were following us."

" Do you really think we would waste our time by following you, we were walking back to the castle. What is surprisingly enough in the same direction you were going." Harry pointed out. Draco narrowed his eyes as he walked closer to Harry " I'm warning you, Potter, Stay out of my way.". " Is that a threat ? What would you do, you are on school ground." . This time it wasn't Draco, who answered but Blaise " You will see soon enough, now go.". The four boys stood there, neither of them moved, the hostile atmosphere surrounding them. It was Ron who pulled Harry along with him back to the Gryffindor room. " It is clearly, they are hiding something and I'm determined to find out what that something is.".

Hermione was sitting in the restricted section of the library, she had used Harries visibility cloak to make sure Madame Pince didn't see her come in. Several books were scattered on her table, it was taking a lot of time to go through them all and it didn't really help that some books didn't co-operate.

But Hermione didn't give up, she had a piece of parchment next to her where she had already written several spells down, she hoped one of them would work properly. She was working quietly when she heard footsteps, she turned a little to see if it wasn't Madame Pince making her daily tour but the section was abandoned except for her. Hermione focused her attention back on the remaining books, thinking it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Five minutes later the footsteps returned, this time they sounded close by but once she turned around again, she was still alone. Hermione shook her head and smiled '_I'm spending too much time in this section. I'm not thinking straight anymore'._ she whispered to herself.

" And you are even talking to yourself." ,Hermione jumped a little when she realized there was someone standing behind her and she knew exactly who it was. " What are you doing here ?" she asked, still looking at her parchment. " I wanted to see you, so I figured you would be in the library." Draco smiled. " And how is that ?". " Easy, you weren't in the Great Hall, you weren't in the perfect room and I saw your friends walking alone so I knew you weren't with them. One place left…the library and then I saw that the door of this section was open and here I am.". " Scaring me to death." Hermione muttered under her breath. She could hear Draco laugh quietly " That's a bonus point. Now what are you doing here ?". " Trying to find spells to help us fight against Voldemort. We want to be prepared."  
>" And that's why you are doing all the work and Potter and Weasel are taking romantic strolls together."<p>

" No, of course not. They are following a few." Hermione said. " ah well that explains why they were always at the same place where I was. Can it be that I am the one they are following ?" Draco asked dryly. Hermione only nodded. " I could have known they would accuse me. And you Hermione, do you think I did it ? " . She didn't answer fast enough which made Draco jump into conclusions. " So much for trust."

Hermione still didn't turn around as she began to speak " Oh please, you know I trust you. Now tell me why you were searching me because if it was to start a row, you'd better leave.". Again it became quiet for a while but she could hear Draco coming closer until his lips were near her ear. "you didn't come last night." He whispered, his soft breath against her skin made her shiver " your door was closed.", she was becoming more and more distracted as his lips were trailing kisses down her neck. " That's no excuse.". " I thought you were mad at me." , her eyes were closed and she was now tilting head automatically aside . Draco's lips had reached her collarbone " I could never be mad at you.".

Hermione had reached the point that the sensation of his kisses were overwhelming her so that she wasn't able to speak. " Now how can I make you believe that ?" he whispered sensual. Hermione didn't have the time to react, within a second he had turned her around and had placed her on top of the table. She gasped at the sudden change of scenery, making Draco chuckle as he placed a long , slow kiss right below her ear.

He gently blew into her ear as his hands moved to trace her neck, they were making their way down, lightly going over breast and tracing the sides. Draco was slowly unbuttoning her ropes, this was when Hermione came back to her senses " Draco-" she couldn't help that his name came as a little moan. His mouth went back down her neck, before going back to her lips. " Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione moaned again as he was given her one of those kisses that made her stop thinking, she barley even noticed her robes falling on the floor. She couldn't catch her breath and his breathing was becoming more erratic as well. Draco's hands were roaming over her body, pushing Hermione's shirt over her shoulders, placing butterfly kisses on the bare skin that was exposed. Suddenly Hermione found herself on her back. Draco pulled her arms up over head, using one hand to unclasp her bra from behind. Once unhooked, he bent his head, reaching them, he gently took one in his mouth, while his other hand moved to her thighs, his fingers teasing her.

Hermione started panting, wriggling slightly under him. Draco looked at her a bit confused, stopping his actions. He watched how Hermione pushed herself up, staring intensely at him " you have too many clothes on, that's not fair." She moved her hands to his robes and shirt . She started tugging impatiently and groaned in frustration before he helped her and pulled the robes off. Draco moaned at the feeling of her against him, his moan was captured by Hermione's lips . their tongues entwined with each other while their hands were all over each other's body.

Draco's hands moved again down her legs, swiftly his fingers entered her this time. Hermione gasped and arched into him he turned his fingers inside of her, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure. He could tell that it won't be long before she came.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and leant his forehead against hers. He was looking in her eyes which were shining with anticipation. He smiled lovingly at her before he pushed himself inside of her , the room started to fill with gasps of pleasure by both of them as he started to pull back out and thrust back in. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting every one of his thrust. Draco picked up the pace as he felt her coming . After a few breathless moments, Hermione started shaking" Draco – I think I'm ….oh oh oh OH !"

she had reached her climax , enjoying the waves of pleasure. It didn't take long before Draco followed her, collapsing on top of her , he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Hermione was slightly stroking Draco's hair, still lost in her bliss.

Harry and Ron were walking in the library , searching for Hermione when they heard a scream coming from the restricted section. They both glanced at each other as they called out Hermione's name simultaneous. They rushed to the place the noise had come from, hoping that she wasn't in danger. There she was, smoothing her ropes with still a pink blush on her cheeks. " Oh god, Mione are you okay ?" Harry breathed heavily . " Uhm, yes I am fine. Why do you ask ?" she asked rather nervously. " We heard you screaming." Ron said. " Oh…It was nothing, a book tried to attack me , but I'm alright. I think I will stay here a little longer to find more spells." she added quickly. " Are you sure ? Do you want us to stay with you?"

Hermione shook her head " No, you don't have to, I need my full concentration.". Harry and Ron nodded, waving Hermione goodbye.

After they had left, Hermione turned around with a sighed. " They are gone." She whispered, waiting for Draco to appear from behind the bookshelf. " They almost caught us." She stated simply. " But they didn't, maybe next time you should control your pleasures more. No wait don't , you sounded sexy." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. " Not funny Draco." But she couldn't help but smile. She leaned closer so her head was leaning against his chest. There was a little silence, both caught in their own thoughts.

" I think I love you." He whispered so softly that Hermione almost didn't hear it. " I think I love you too." She whispered, before kissing him passionately on the lips.


	15. I have a way to stop it all

˜ Chapter Fifteen ˜

Hermione and Draco were patrolling in the castle, sending students who were still wandering through the halls back to their room. Since the death of Lucas, students weren't allowed to walk the corridors after dark, the teachers didn't want to risk anything. And because it was Hermione's turn to patrol and she didn't want to do it alone, Draco suggested to accompany her.

" I like this." She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. " And what is it that you like exactly, miss Granger ?" Draco asked. " Just this –" she pointed at their entwined hands. "- we don't have to hide now.".

" Ah indeed we don't have to but let me just remind you that it was your idea to keep it all quiet." . " Yes I know but I also told you the reasons why, if I'm not mistaken I did it mostly for you." Hermione commented. " And that's why I love you.".

After Draco spoke these words Hermione stopped death in her tracks. " Hermione ? What's wrong ?" he sounded worried. " . " You said it, a few days ago you said I think I love you but now you really said it.". " Do you mean that I said I love you ?".

" yes, YES. Do you mean it ? Or was it just something you said without thinking ?" Hermione looked rather nervous as she asked him the question that was really important for her. Draco went to stand next to her, holding her face with his hands " Of course I mean it, I don't say these thing to just a random person."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, pressing kisses on his lips over and over again until Draco slowly pulled away from his embrace. " I think it's only fair, that you say it too." He teased her " you know that I do." Hermione whispered in response. " but I liked to hear you say it, just once.", he was looking at her sweetly " Alright then…..I love you Draco Malfoy and don't you forget that.". " That's my girl." He grinned before pulling her back to him.  
>The loud and heart-rending scream, that filled the corridors, made them pull away from each other again. " What was that ?" Hermione asked in panic.<p>

Draco shook his head " I don't know, it was coming from there.". Everything had went silent but it wasn't a good, peaceful silence, it was a frightening silence, like something dark was luring in the corner waiting to come out.

Hermione shivered a little, she couldn't help it both a terrible feeling was surrounding her " we have to go see what is going on, now." She urged , without waiting for an answer she started running as fast as she could at the direction the noise had come from.

Hermione couldn't see a thing, the place was veiled in darkness but she felt that someone else was here, she could hear him still wandering around. " Hello ? Look whoever you are, you have to go back to your room. You know the rules, it's not safe to wander here alone at night." . There wasn't a reply but still she could hear someone scrapping over the floor.

" Come on don't play games, I know you are here, I can hear you. So if you don't want to get into trouble, go to your room." Hermione tried to sound confident but she could hear her own voice trembling. And that's when she heard the scrapping again, this time closer.

Hermione felt her heart raising , she realized that this person wasn't a student. " Wh..who are you ?" , she could feel his breathing on her skin, a hand grabbed her roughly around the neck, holding her up. Hermione whimpered in pain and fear as her feet dangled from the floor. She still couldn't see who her attacker was but that seemed pointless now as she was searching for a way to save herself. Hermione started kicking violently with her feet, after a few attempts she finally hit him in the groin. The person let out a bloodthirsty scream, releasing his grip immediately. With the sudden loss of contact, Hermione felt hard on the ground. Ignoring the sharp pain she felt, she started to crawl away but it was a lost cause, she could feel him grabbing her legs, dragging her right back to the place she was desperately trying to get away from. " Let..go…off…me !" she screamed, struggling to get free. Something hard hit her in the face and she could feel the blood running over her cheek. Hermione was trying hard to keep her attention at what was happening but she started feeling dizzy and her eyelids were getting heavier.

The last thing she remembered before everything went black, was the tip of a wand on her heart.  
>" Hermione come on, wake up." a soft voice was whispering in her ear, she knew this voice, she loved this voice but how could this be she was supposed to be death and still she could hear him. " Wake up.", hands were gently shaking her, annoyed Hermione started to blink her eyes, wanting to see who dared to wake her up from such a beautiful dream. Once she opened her eyes, reality came back to her. She quickly sat up and saw Draco looking at her with a relieved expression. " Someone tried to kill me." She choked not knowing what else to say, Draco wrapped his arms around her, trying to sooth her " you are alright now, he's not going to hurt you.".<p>

" But how ? I mean he was standing there ready to…where did he go? I don't understand." . "When I arrived he was already gone. I didn't see you at first, I only saw Creevey and then I saw you covered in blood…I thought you were also…." Draco didn't finish his sentence as he watched Hermione process the information, he had just gave her. " Creevey is here…"and that's when Hermione's mind started to work fully. _ The heart-renting scream, scrapping sound, also_, she looked up in horror as the pieces felt into place " you wanted to say death…you…he..where is he…" she was starting to get hysterical.

" I don't think you should see him…it would only hurt you." Draco tried to reason but Hermione wouldn't let go, she pushed him aside, once again she crawled over the floor but this time to the lifeless body of Colin Creevey, a young Gryffindor. " NO…he can't be dead, he can't."

Draco tried to pull Hermione away from the body " He's gone, there's nothing we can do anymore." . Hermione shook her head, not hiding the tears , she was shedding for the young boy. " Go get professor Dumbledore." She commanded between her sobs. Draco left without protesting, Hermione didn't watch him leave.

Hermione was rocking Colin's body back and forth, whispering sorry for not being in time over and over again.

_˜ Flashback ˜  
>" Do you really think we are going to believe that you and Harry Potter are friends?" Jimmy Peakes smirked. He and a few friends were standing by the armors, blocking Colin so he couldn't get through. " Colin rolled his eyes at them " I already told you that I know him and yes I consider him as a friend. Now can you please step aside so I can get to my room. " You are telling us the same story for almost 4 years now, don't you think we have to see evidence by now." Romilda mocked, Colin shook his head, he had to go through this every single week again and again. " I showed you the pictures, what more do you want ?". " Oh please, you took those pictures without Harries knowledge." Jimmy laughed out loud. " No I didn't. I am not a stalker." Colin hissed. " You are hilarious Creevy, you make me laugh every time you start talking gibberish. ". " We all know you are obsessed with the boy who lived and let me tell you it's not healthy. You need help." Romilda said with fake concern. " I had enough, you got your fun now let me go." Colin sighed, he was getting tired of this but they just continued. " What do you think Dennis, is this obsession of your brother not going too far ?". Jimmy pushed Dennis forward so Colin could see him. " Well come on, what do you think ?" he nudged Dennis, who staring at the ground, a little. <em>

" _I think…they are right Colin. You are taking this way too far. You have to accept that you and Harry aren't and never will be friends." He whispered quietly. Colin was looking at his brother with frowned eyebrows _

_" Why are you saying this Dennis ?" you and Harry are also friends just like me.". " No? I'm not a friend of Harry Potter. And I'm definitely not as crazy as you to believe that I am.". " Your little brother has spoken, Creevy. Now as for your therapy –" with a sudden movement Jimmy pulled Colin's camera from around his neck "- we are going to have get rid of this."  
>" Give that back to me !" Colin yelled. " Oh do you want this ? Here you ….ooops." Jimmy let go of the camera and they all looked how it fell onto the ground, breaking in several pieces.<br>" you GIT !" Colin screamed in outrage._

" _I am so sorry. I feel terrible. Can you ever forgive me." Jimmy cried out in laughter. With a hard push Colin shoved Jimmy aside and started to walk away from them, still hearing their loud laughters._

_Colin was walking through the dark hall, furious with Jimmy and Dennis, his own brother. After a few steps he felt the air around him changing, it was getting colder and colder. Colin started to walk faster, he wanted to get to the Gryffindor tower as soon as possible. A hand on his shoulder made him stop. " you are in quiet a rush." A voice rasped. He turned around, seeing a dark figure in front of him but he couldn't see who it was. Somewhere he knew that he had to get away but there was something holding him there. _

" _I have to go to the Gryffindor tower before Jimmy and his friends find me again." Colin whispered automatically. " Are they bullying you ?" . He nodded as response. " I have a way to stop it all.". " Do you?"._

_" Yes, it's something very effective. I always use it as I want to get rid of something useless. And I see that tonight I can use it again." The hand started pinching hard in his shoulder, making him lose his balance. " What are you doing ?" he whimpered_

" _Disposing the trash." There was a little smirk in the voice of the figure as he pulled out his wand pointing it at Colin. A heart-rending scream filled the hall, the last sound of Colin before the spell hit him and his body fell dead on the floor."_

_˜ End Flashback ˜ _

A few hands pulled Hermione away from Colin. When she looked up she saw professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall, professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey and Draco standing around her. Professor McGonagall had her hands on her mouth, tears filled her eyes as she recognized the boy as a student from her department. " Madame Pomfrey will you take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing, that wound need to be healed." Professor Dumbledore ordered her before turning his attention back to Colin body.

" I am fine, I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing" Hermione protested, she wanted to stay here but Madame Pomfrey didn't take no for an answer. " It isn't a question Miss Granger, you need nursing and some rest." . Draco stepped in, helping Hermione to get up. " I will come with you, that way you aren't alone. Is that alright with you madame Pomfrey ?" . She nodded reluctantly, turning around on her heels, followed by Hermione and Draco. As they left they heard the whispers from the professors.

" This is the second death, Albus. What are we going to do." Professor McGonagall whispered. " Tomorrow morning we will tell the news to the students and then we will leave them the choice." He answered. " What choice ?" Snape asked confused. " They can choose to leave and return back home to their parents or they can stay her under our protection.". " We can't protect them all.". " We can try Minerva, it's our assignment to keep all our students save and that is what we are going to do." Dumbledore stated.  
>They all went silent, looking at the death boy. It was clear that how hard they were going to try, that Hogwarts wasn't save anymore. <p>


	16. it's time to take revenge

˜ Chapter Sixteen ˜

Hermione woke up the next morning, it took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in her own room but in the Hospital Wing. She heard soft snores next to her , she smiled as she saw Draco sitting on the chair beside her bed.

" you do know it's rude to stare at people" Draco murmured, as he slowly opened his eyes. " Did you stay here all night ?" Hermione asked. He nodded " Yes … I did go to the Great Hall earlier to listen to Dumbledore." . " What did he say about last night ?". " He explained the death of Colin and he also said that you were attacked. He gave the students the choice to stay here or go back home to their parents."

Hermione sat up leaning on her elbows. " Why would he let students go home, they are in much more danger without the protection of Dumbledore." she said a little shocked by the headmasters decision. " Hogwarts isn't save anymore Hermione, a killer is walking the hallways. He can't protect every single person here. But don't think about that now, you need your rest." Draco stated. " I'm going to stay here." , Draco nodded a little " I know you would.". " And you are not going to try to stop me ?" Hermione asked amazed which made him laugh. " No, I've been around you long enough to know that you aren't going to change your mind.". Before Hermione could respond to Draco's answer, the door swung open.

Draco jumped from his chair immediately , standing at the back of the bed.  
>Harry and Ron rushed, making their way to Hermione, they didn't even notice Draco standing there. " You are awake ! " Harry said with joy, hugging his friend tightly. " We were worried about you." Ron continued while following Harries example. " I am okay, there was no reason to be worried. Nothing happened to me." Hermione smiled weakly.<p>

" Always trying to minimize the situation , you could have died." Ron pointed out. " But I'm still here.". " Alive and kicking." Ron said again, making Hermione feel miserable, yes she was alive but another young student has lost his live that night. An annoyed sigh from across the bed made Harry and Ron look up, seeing Draco for the first time.

" What are you doing here ?"Harry growled at the blond boy. " She is alive but not thanks to you two." Draco merely said . " Do you have a problem Malfoy ?". Draco moved a little closer until he was standing face to face with Harry " A matter of fact I do. You pretend to be her friend but where were you when she was attacked, where were you when she was brought to the hospital wing ? You two were in your own cozy beds, without a care in the world, leaving her in danger !"

Ron's face had turned bright red, almost matching his hair color. " We are doing everything to protect her, to protect everyone ! Besides we don't need to explain ourselves, especially not to someone like you ! Why do you even care what happens to her ? You hate her !"

. Ron snapped, a loaded silence filled the room. The fact that Draco didn't even respond, made Ron even more furious " What the bloody hell are you doing here ?" he screamed, repeating the same question Harry asked earlier. " He found me Ron, that's why he is here !". Hermione answered she felt frustration boiling inside of her. She hoped that this answer made Ron back off but it only fueled his anger more and that of Harry. " You found her ?" Ron mocked, followed quickly by Harry " Quiet a coincidence , don't you think." . " Harry, Ron please just…." Hermione tried. But the boys went on without paying any attention at her. " What are you trying to say potter ?" Draco hissed. " You know damn well what I am saying ! you just happened to find her by accident. Don't make me laugh !

Why were you there in the first place ?". " That's none of you business !". " You are making yourself even more suspicious. Do you know what I think happened. –", " Harry stop…" Hermione tried again but it was like she was talking to the walls. " – you were waiting for her after you killed Colin but you didn't think she would struggle so hard. So you came up with the idea that you found her on the floor that way no one would ask questions." .

" Whatever keeps you sleeping at night. " Draco sneered. " I do wonder how it comes that you didn't see the person who attacked her." Ron questioned, raising an eyebrow. " You two better back off ! You don't know anything !You two want to play the hero again and how convenient it is to name me as the perpetrator ! It's pathetic , just admit this is going way above your head !" Draco yelled.

" I know you have something to do with this all and I will not rest until I take you and every other follower of Voldemort down." Harry said violently not noticing Draco flinching by the mention of the Dark Lords name.

" ENOUGH ! TWO PEOPLE HAVE DIED WITH NO REASON ! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS FIGHT ! THAT IS WHAT I CALL PATHETIC." Hermione yelled furiously " Mione, he is the reason those people are …" Ron started trying to calm her down, " NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ! I'M TIRED OF IT !" she was breathing heavily as she looked at them angrily. By this time Madame Pomfrey entered the room, she was looking even more angrily than Hermione. " What is going on in here ?". " We are sorry, we were just having a discussion." Harry explained.

" A conversion ? Is that what you call screaming and yelling mister Potter ? This is a Hospital Wing and I demand respect for the quietness that the patients need. Do you understand me ? Now I want you three to leave, miss Granger needs her rest." , the nurse concluded. Without saying another word, they left the wing. Hermione sank back into her pillow, she felt tired and numb.

A few hours later, Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione permission to leave but she had to promise to come straight back in if she felt dizzy again.

Hermione walked out and decided to just wander around a little, she didn't want to go back to the perfect room or the Gryffindor tower, not just yet. She needed time to sort out everything that happened the past 24 hours. Seeing Colin laying on the floor with no sign of life had broken something deep inside of her. But she knew that she had to keep going, she had made that promise to herself and to Colin after that night.

The corridors were packed with students, rushing from one side to another. They were caring trunks with them not looking anyone in the eye as they were preparing their selves to leave Hogwarts. Hermione saw why they were trying to avoid eye contact, she could see the shame in their eyes of leaving their friends behind because they want to be safe, because they had chosen their own lives and didn't want to fight to save the life of others.

The students, who refused to return back home, were looking at them with disgust and disbelief . " To scared to help your fellow students !" someone yelled from the side. " Selfish !" another student said loudly, and the hurtful words kept coming, every single one of them cutting like knives in the hearts of the once who where leaving. Hermione felt a sting of compassion as she saw the tears from the persons who tried to be brave and ignore the comments. She understood why they didn't want to stay but she didn't have the energy to defend them, instead she kept going until she was far away from them.

Without realizing it she was standing before the portrait of the fat lady, she felt the sudden urge to see her friends. She quickly said the password , she took one step before a pair of arms pulled her into an embrace. " I thought we would lose you." Ginny sobbed. Hermione smile a little while gently releasing herself from the hug. " You don't have to cry.". Ginny nodded, whipping away her tears. " Some students are leaving today." She mumbled.

" I know, I saw them." Hermione answered, she saw that Neville and Luna were also here.

" I decided to stay here, I can't just sit at home and do nothing." . " Me too, it's time to take revenge for what they did to my parents." Neville said determined, this was the first time Hermione saw him so combative. " I want to help too, it's the least I can do." Luna smiled dreamily. " Every student wants to help, they are saying that they aren't afraid for a fight.".

" Does Dumbledore know this ?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged " He gave us a choice, return home to your family or stay here, I think he knows that the once who are staying are prepared to fight.". " It's going to be dangerous for everyone of us.". " We know that and we I accept that but this time we are here to help you , Harry and Ron. We are not letting you do this alone." Neville said suddenly.

" Thank you …" Hermione said softly "…where are Harry and Ron actually ?" she asked while looking around. " I saw them earlier when Madame Pomfrey kicked them out of the Hospital wing. They were in a hurry but they didn't say where they were going. So I don't know where they are." Ginny answered, trying to remember which way they went.

_' But I do'_ Hermione thought, there was just one thing they could be doing right now.


	17. You can't deny what you are

˜ Chapter Seventeen ˜

Draco had left the Hospital Wing reluctantly but there was something he had to do and it couldn't wait any longer.

He knew Harry and Ron were right behind him so he swiftly stepped behind a corner, out of their sight. He could see them looking around trying to find him so he waited until they finally gave up and walked away. Draco stood there for a several more minutes until he was sure that they were gone. He moved away from his hidden place and started walking the opposite way Harry and Ron went.

He ignored the calls of his friends in the hall, he didn't bother to apologize when he bumped into professor Flitwick. And then he saw him, the person he was looking for, coming out of the room of requirements .

" Blaise !" he said loud enough for him to hear. Blaise turned around, a grin appeared on his face as he saw Draco approaching . " Hey mate ! I didn't see you there…where have –" but Draco didn't give him the time to finish his sentence as he pushed Blaise hard against the wall, placing his elbow under his chin. " Bloody hell ! What is your problem !".

" It has to stop Blaise. Now !" Draco growled. With one quick movement Blaise shoved Draco off of him. " That's not for you or me to decide." . " I don't care, I had it, for what I'm concerned I'm out." . Blaise shook his head, laughing at him, like he just said the stupidest thing on earth. " Don't be ridiculous Draco, you can't just say you're out. Do you really think they would just let you go ?". " I don't care, I'm done.". " I see what's going on here, you are just scared that's what you are !". Draco stared at his friend, anger was burning in his eyes.

' I am not nor ever will be scared Zabini . I had enough with it.". This time it was Blaise who started to lose his patient " you can't turn your back from it ! You can't deny what you are, what we are ! –" Blaise rolled the sleeve form his shirt up, exposing his arm " – this is the symbol for what we stand for !". Draco clenched his fists , closing his eyes in frustration.

" It has gone too far." , " Listen I don't know why you are suddenly all worked up about what is going on. But you don't have to worry any longer, after this night everything will be over.". Draco's eyes snapped open immediately "What do you mean?". Blaise's grin from before appeared back on his face before he answered the question " It's all going to end tonight. They will come and concur it all when everybody here will least expect it."

Draco nodded like he already could have guessed the answer. " Is he coming too?" . " Of course. It's time to finish the job. We have opened the path for him, we have made sure the students would be afraid for their lives. Now he is going to finish it, it's not only about those filthy muggles anymore but also about finally completing his goal., kill the boy who got away." Blaise explained with proud. It took a moment before Draco responded, he was sorting everything out in his mind, this was going to become a disaster, a bloodbath. But he had to go along with it. " Alright, tonight everything will be over."

" Yes and everything will finally go the way it was suppose to be, us real wizards ruling over the blood traitors and mudbloods.". Draco managed to fake a genuine smile to keep his friend happy and it seemed to work. " Now I think we will need our rest." Blaise laughed. " Yes we do, it's going to be a long night." Draco whispered darkly. As they walked away, they failed to notice the dark and red haired boys standing in the shadows hearing every single word they had spoken.

Harry and Ron just stood in complete and utterly amazement , although they had finally found the evidence that tied both Draco and Blaise to the crimes, it still felt bittersweet.  
>" you do know what this means.?" Harry grumbled . Ron didn't answer he was staring at his friend , desperation filling his eyes. Harry started pacing around, this was it, this was the point of no return " It all goes down tonight." . " What is the plan ?" Ron had regained his confidence. " We have to inform professor Dumbledore and the others, they have to prepared for what is going to happen. But first we have to find Hermione."<p>

" Hermione? Why do we have to find her?" . " Because she's still in even great danger as I am and we have to tell her what we just heard. She can help us plan a strategy." Harry said quickly, time was running out and they had to handle fast. Ron nodded " let's go then." . 

Harry and Ron sprinted out of the halls, repeating the words that Blaise had spoken in their heads over and over again.

Heavy breathing , sweat running over their foreheads they entered the Gryffindor tower. Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were looking at them in surprise. Harry was the first one to catch his breath " Hermione , we went to the perfect room but you weren't there." . " Obviously not if I'm here." Hermione smiled but that soon faded as she saw the looks on their faces. " What's going on ?" she asked, getting more worried by the minute. " They are coming tonight." Ron said abrupt. " Who are coming ?" Ginny joined the conversation . " Voldemort , the death eaters, they are all coming ."

A dull sound coming from Neville, who had dropped his wand, filled the room. Ginny fell into the chair behind her, feeling completely numb. It seemed like Hermione was the only one who was trying to stay calm. " Alright, so we need a plan. Did you already went to professor Dumbledore?" . Harry and Ron shook their head. "

We have to do that right away , we can't go up against them without his help." , Hermione started pushing them back to the portrait before she stopped suddenly. Ron turned his head a little, so he could look at her. " What's the matter ?". " How do you two actually know that they are coming tonight. Who told you ?". " No one told us." Harry shrugged. " But then how do you know ?" Hermione urged. " We heard Zabini and Malfoy fighting ."

" Oh not again, don't tell me that you two think that because they were fighting it automatically had something to do with Voldemort ! I told you that grudge you are feeling for them is no evidence that they have something to do with it." , she whispered low enough so only they could hear her.

Harry stopped her lecture by raising his hand. " We aren't relying on our grudge Hermione, we have evidence this time. We saw them, we heard them arguing . No let me finish –" Harry said as Hermione tried to say something "- they have the mark on their arms, Zabini showed it to Malfoy. Everything fits….it makes all perfectly sense that they are involved.

They hate muggleborns, they were raised that way by their parents, who are death eaters working for Voldemort and now they are walking in their footsteps. I am 100 % sure that they killed those students and tried to kill you Hermione and tonight they and the rest of them will pay for all the pain and suffer they caused.".

Ron nodded approvingly when Harry finished. Hermione's face had grew pale and her eyes had grew wide. " Are you alright?" Ron asked concerned, placing his hand on her shoulder. Hermione quickly tried to compose herself " Yes I am fine…look you two should already go to professor Dumbledore." She said, shrugging Ron's hand off of her.

" What are you going to do then ?" Harry asked confused. " I have to see something." And without further explanation, she ran through the open portrait , leaving her friends aghast.

She shouted the password of the perfect room to the statues and without stopping she ran inside, she was immediately greeted by Draco " Training for a race ?" he smirked waiting for her to make a comment but when she didn't, he looked up, seeing tears running over her cheeks. Draco stood up from his seat, moving towards her, placing his hands on both sides of her face " What is the matter ?" he asked lovingly.

Hermione tried to control her sobs, but she couldn't stop them from coming. " Hey shhhtt, calm down. Whatever is going on, it's going to be okay." He tried to soothe her, he didn't expect her to say the next line.

" Sh..show..m…me..your…arm." she managed to say between her sobs.


	18. What did you expect ?

˜ Chapter Eighteen ˜

" what ?" Draco asked, he frowned a little while looking at Hermione. " I want to see your arm." She replied, this time more firmly. Draco's hands let go of Hermione's face and he let them drop to his side. " Why do you want to see my arm?" .

She didn't answer his question, she didn't have too, Draco saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. But he couldn't bring himself up to tell her everything, he needed her to forget it. " Hermione, just let it go. It's not worth it.". he tried to reason with her.

She shook her head fiercely " This is not something I can just put behind me. Just show me your arm.". She stepped closer, trying to catch his arm but he was faster than her and backed away. " You said you trust me, so prove it…just walk away Hermione."

" No." Draco let out a sigh of desperation. " Did Potter and the Weasel tell you to come ? Are you playing along with their little detective game now ?" he was starting to get angry . " No, they have nothing to do with it. They heard you talking to Blaise that's all.". Hermione answered defensively. " Of course…and that's why you came running to me because as always if I'm talking to Blaise, I'm up to something.". " Stop it ! I didn't say that. I just … I need to see your arm.".

And that's when Draco completely lost his temper " FINE, I don't care anymore ! You want to see it –" Draco lifted the sleeve of his shirt , revealing the skin of his arm. And there it was on his inner left forearm, a jet black tattoo, the mark that proves his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Hermione stumbled backwards, her hands covered her mouth.

She knew that it was logical that he would carry the Dark mark but seeing it, having to admit that he in fact was a death eater….she could feel herself breaking inside. "- Here, there you have it. Are you happy now ? What did you expect ? A rose on my arm ?" he yelled. Hermione sank to the floor as her legs gave in. " you could have refused it." She squeaked. Draco let out a sarcastic laugh " Refuse it ? Are you hearing yourself ? I don't have a choice. My family are all death eaters. It was already established at my birth that I would become one too. And now I will be one of them, a murderer. "

as he spoke he lowered himself until he was sitting next to her. They just sat there, both processing what just happened, Hermione was the first one, who broke the tense silence. " Did you kill those two boys ?"

She watched him from the corner of her eyes and felt a little relieved when she saw him shaking his head " No, I didn't." , Hermione knew that if she wanted to know the truth about everything, that now was the time. " Do you know who did it then ?" . It took long before Draco answered that Hermione started to think he wouldn't answer her question but then he started to speak.

" Yes I know who did it. I knew it from the very beginning. A few weeks ago Blaise, Nott and several others, we were summoned for a special task by the Dark Lord. We received the message to clear the path for him. He wants to make a grand entrance and we had to help him with that."

" By killing muggles." Hermione finished his sentence. " Yes by killing muggles. It was my task to keep watch well actually at first the idea was that I would kill them but I refused so Nott searched our victims and Blaise finished the job.". Hermione leaned a little so her head was resting against the wall when she remembered something. " What I don't understand, if you have that mark for so long. How come I never saw it ?" she was surprised at how calm she sounded while on the inside she was a mess.

" I used an invisible spell when I was with you." . And then it grew silent again, like everything had been said. Hermione didn't notice Draco was moving away from her until she heard him walking away. When she looked up she saw that he was already standing by the door, ready to leave. " Where are you going ?" she asked confused, quickly standing up. She could see that he was straighten himself before turning around to face her. " This can't go on Hermione, I'm only going to hurt you."

She was staring at him, realizing what his words meant " Don't you dare.." she whispered. " We can't be together. No matter what we do, I will cause you pain and I promised myself that I would never do anything to harm you again. .."

" Stop please…". " I am a death eater, when it comes down to it they will order me to kill you and I can't let that happen.

I want you to be safe and the only way to do that is if you are far away from me." He was looking down when he turned around again, his hand on the door. Hermione leaped forwards, grabbing Draco's arm. "

" You can't just walk away from this ! This isn't just a thing you can give up. And don't you dare to say that I will be better off without you because I don't care in being safe if I am not with you." . " You aren't listening…" but Hermione cut him off mid-sentence . " Oh but I am listening and from what I am hearing is that you are trying to take the easy way out !"

" You know that's not true.". Hermione finally managed to lock eyes with him. " I don't know what is true anymore. You said you loved me a few days ago and now here you are trying to break up with me. So forgive me not knowing right from wrong anymore.". Draco stared at her, the impact of her words fully descending on him. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her gently against the wall.

" If there's want thing you don't need to question, it is my love for you !" . " Don't walk away Draco not from this. I know it's not going to be simple but nothing is. I love you Draco Malfoy and I don't care what you are. I love you for who you are not for what you are.". Hermione mumbled. Draco let out a heavy sigh, resting his forehead against hers. " You are making it hard for me to leave."

" Then stay.". " You could be in danger." He argued. " I already am." She countered . " They will ask me to hurt you.". " We will figure something out."

And then he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her sweetly. Draco was the first to pull away " Alright you have to listen to me…they will come at dawn and they will spare no one. Go tell everyone so they can prepare.". Hermione nodded, she turned around ready to leave when Draco pulled her back, Hermione looked up at him, confusion written all over her face. " Be careful." He whispered softly, a smile appeared on her lips " I always am.", and after one last kiss she was gone.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, the sun was already going under. There was no time to lose anymore, she turned around the corner only to collide with someone's chest.

It didn't take long for her to figure out who it was. " Mione ? We have been looking for you. Where have you been ?" Harry asked, stretching his hand to help her get up. " I will explain it to you later. Did you go to Dumbledore ?" she urged , trying to catch her breath in the process.

" Yes, he and the other teachers have gathered everyone at the Great Hall, I was on my way over there." . "Good , good" Hermione kept repeating, grabbing Harries arm and pulling him along. Harry lifted his eyebrows when he noticed the strange behavior of his friend. " What is the matter ?"

" We have to go now. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are coming at dawn. We have to warn everyone." She explained while running with Harry right behind her. " How do you know that ?" . Well of course he would ask her that question but she couldn't just tell him she was meeting her boyfriend, his worst enemy and don't forget since recently Death Eater. So she shook her head, ready to avoid his question with one simple sentence " I told you I will explain you everything but not now, you have to trust me on this one." And Harry settled with her response. It wasn't the time nor the place to argue, they had lives to save.

Under the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, the dark sky was dotted with stars, students were sitting at the four long house tables. The pearl white shapes of several ghosts appeared. All eyes, death or alive, were set on professor Dumbledore , who spoke to the students. " We have been told that Lord Voldemort is ready to emerge. I will give you one last chance to return home safely. The evacuation will be held by mister Filch and Madame Pomfrey ."

Many students were looking terrified , but when they saw Harry and Hermione running through the hall, one student stood up bravely " We want to fight, we already had the choice to leave but we didn't take it. We are staying here to help.". Murmurs of agreement rose and a small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face.

Many students looked up when Harry ran pass their table, Hermione had run to the Gryffindor table to find Ron. " Professor !

He is coming…Voldemort is on his way to the castle." He screamed loudly.

Professor Dumbledore briefly exchanged glances with professor McGonagall before turning back to his students. " We have already taken protective measures around the Castle," he said "but they will probably not last long –", his words were overruled when another voice, kill and clear, echoed through the hall.

" You are all foolish trying to fight me. You will never win, only lose. Hand me the boy and no blood will shed. You have one hour." After the words of Voldemort, the room was filled with silence once more. Some students jumped up in fear or let a scream when the doors of the Great Hall opened. But quickly composed themselves as they saw the persons entering the room. Remus, Tops, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George , Oliver, Leo and several other old students walked in. " What is the plan ?" Remus asked as he walked over to where Dumbledore was standing, followed by Tops, Molly and Arthur, the others had left the group to sit at the Gryffindor table.

" We are not giving Harry to him, that's for sure." Molly intervened. "Of course not…they will go through us to get him." Tops stated. They seemed to forget that Harry was still standing there. " I'm not letting anyone else die for me." He suddenly said. Six heads turned around, finally noticing that he was still there. But it wasn't one of them who answered, it was Ron " We are not going to watch you surrender yourself to Voldemort." . " We have come this far Harry, we are going to fight him want it or not." Hermione commented while standing next to Ron.

" It seems your friends have made their decision." Dumbledore said and without waiting for any response, Dumbledore turned back to the students " I suggest we all take a place in the Castle, form groups so you won't stand alone. –" he paused for a minute " Good luck to all of you.".

The students rose from their chairs, pairing up with others. They followed professor Dumbledore en professor McGonagall . Molly, Tops, Arthur and Remus followed shortly after. Fred, George, Leo, Ginny, Neville and Luna left , leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron behind. This was it, the time had come…._the war was about to begin._


	19. I think you didn't learn your lesson

˜ Chapter Nineteen ˜

The hour had passed in a blur and they were all holding their breaths, waiting for what was about to come. There was no time to think anything over as they heard the screaming and shouting of several people. Spells were flying around, people were running from one side to another, helping others.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sprinting through the halls, helping wherever they could. They saw Neville fighting against a death eater. " Expelliarmus !" Neville yelled but the spell backfired, hitting the wall behind the death eater and returning back to Neville, who's wand flew straight out of his hand. The death eater lifted his wand in response " Avada –", Hermione didn't hesitate and jumped in front of Neville , yelling her spell at the exact same time the death eater was muttering his " Obscuro !"

a blindfold appeared from nowhere, obstructing his views. Not knowing where to point his wand at, his spell failed his purpose. " Stupefy !" she yelled once more, a red light appeared, hitting the death eater in the chest, leaving him unconscious. Neville had already taken back his wand, saying thank you to Hermione before he ran off, going back to the fight.

" Bloody hell Hermione, have you lost your mind….he was ready to use the most unforgivable spell." Ron hissed as he grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her along with him. " Did you want me to just stand by when he was about to kill Neville ?" Hermione spat, wriggling her hand free from his grasp . " You could have died too !".

" If that is the price I have to pay to save a friend, I will accept that.". Ron's mouth almost dropped to the floor as she spoke. " You are bloody mad, woman.". Hermione huffed at him before she started running again, following Harry, who didn't listen to the whole conversation. He was focused on something else.

At the end of the hall was Greyback, he seemed to be bending over something. Silently Harry moved closer, trying to see what he was doing. A pair of legs became visible, he could see that the person was struggling. " I find it rather amusing that you still think that you can escape from me." Greyback said with a hoarse voice. " And I still find it amusing that you fools think that you will win this." The girl fired back. " A big mouth and resistant, that's how I like my prey.". And once again he launched himself on the girl, baring his teeth already ; but before he could finish off what he had started, a spell hit him in the back " petrificus totalus !"

Greyback fall to the ground, his eyes facing the ceiling, he could hear someone coming closer but he couldn't defend himself. Harry hovered above him, anger written all over his face. " I promised myself I would only use this spell on Voldemort but I think I'm going to change my mind about that ! You will never touch her again! Avada Kedavra.". Harry stared at the death body , feeling no pity or remorse for what he just did.

The voices of Hermione and Ron brought him back to reality. " Harry ! she is losing a lot of blood." Hermione yelled, she knelt next to Ginny trying to comfort her, reassuring her that everything will be okay. Harry rushed over, gently lifting her from the ground. He looked around trying to find someone and that's when he saw Seamus and Dean running by " Hey wait !" he gestured them to come back. " What's the matter ?" Dean asked, clearly out of breath. " Will you bring her to the Hospital wing." Harry asked, his voice was shaking from the emotions that were running through his body. " What happened to her ?"this time it was Seamus who asked the question. " Greyback attacked her." Ron answered, his eyes wandering to the body laying on the floor. Seamus and Dean followed, realizing what had happened. Seamus quickly grabbed Ginny " Don't worry mate, we will make sure that she is safe." He said. " Be careful." Dean mouthed before they both took off. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited until they were out of side before they continued their way.

The halls were filled with black smoke, making it difficult to see. They heard screaming but they couldn't see from who the cries for help were. They yelled spells, hoping to hit the right persons. " This is getting absurd ! We can't go on like this." Hermione screamed trying to overcome the noise. " What do you want then ? Go out there and surrender." Ron screamed louder.

" I didn't say that, now did I Ronald, if you would listen to me you would know…" she didn't even get chance to finish her little preach as Harry turned around abruptly , clearly annoyed " I really can't believe you two ! Even now with everything that is going on, you two can manage to fight over something so ridiculous that it isn't even worth to mention."

They both looked at the ground, ashamed for their behavior, this was really becoming a habit. " Well well, what do we have here." A voice interrupted them , Harry narrowed his eyes trying to see who it was. Only to growl in anger as he finally recognized the person as Vincent Crabbe. " It seems like I won first prize…the mudblood, blood traitor and Potter all together. You are making this too easy for us.". " Shut it." Ron warned, but Crabbe wasn't listening to him " Draco , Gregory come over here. Look what I found." His smirk grew wider as he looked challenging at the golden trio.

" This better be good Crabbe, I was busy." Draco sneered , it didn't take long before Goyle appeared next to him. " Why did we have to come ?". Crabbe didn't answer the question, he merely pointed . A wicked smile appeared on Draco's face as he saw who the persons standing in front of him were. " Ah Saint Potter, the Mudblood 's friend –" he peered at Hermione as he spoke those words but she was staring straight ahead of her. "- how very nice of you to make are jobs so much easier." . " I will take the mudblood." Goyle grinned, stepping forward.

" Don't touch her !" Ron shrieked, taking his wand out of his cloak. " Don't worry Weasel, Goyle doesn't mind making his hands dirty." Draco said. That's when Hermione snapped " You think you are all that don't you , despicable loathed cockroach !"

" You better keep your mouth if you know what's good for you !". Hermione was to focused on Draco, she didn't see Crabbe coming from behind her until she felt a nagging pain. " I think we can finish her off now. The Dark Lord wouldn't mind, she is useless to him." He yelled, pulling her hair, making her head tilt backwards. " Get your hands off her !" it was Ron who fired the first spell, a cut appeared on Crabbe's cheek, making him stumble. Hermione fell on her knees, trying to find her wand, if Harry hadn't warn her she wouldn't had seen that spell coming " Hermione duck !" she looked up to see Goyle's wand aiming for her, a green light lit the room " Avada Kedavra !"

With a quick movement, Hermione rolled to the side avoiding the spell barely. Harry didn't hesitate as he brought his attention to the boy who just tried to murder his friend.

Ron was busy throwing spells at Crabbe , Draco was standing at the side but when he noticed her on the ground, his trademark smirk returned. " You are definitely not easy to kill, but I have to say I like challenges." .

"Petrificus totalus !" Hermione acted fast enough to call up the protego spell, she tried to use it long enough so she could murmur her own spell " Bombarda !". The wall behind Draco exploded, making him jump up as he didn't see her casting any kind of spell, " Stupid witch !" he growled which earned him a mocking smile from Hermione " What ? Can't the great Malfoy handle one little witch ?". " Oh don't worry, this will be over soon enough ! Your luck has worn out Mudblood !". Draco was ready to attack her again when he saw Goyle ready to mouth the words of the kill curse again.

He deliberated for a second before he ran to him, pushing him away from Harry " Don't kill him ! The Dark Lord wants him alive !". Goyle shrugged " So ? He is still alive, isn't he ? But I can kill him. The Dark Lords wants him dead anyway, what's the diff-" he abruptly stopped talking as the same cold voice of earlier , entered the Castle again. " You have fought bravely, but many lives were lost already.

I am gracious, I will call back my troops , giving you time to give your deaths a resting place. Now I'm directing myself to you Harry Potter, how many people have to die before you have to courage to fight your own battle ? I will give you until midnight.". . Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances when Voldemorts voice disappeared. " You got lucky this time. " Draco whispered darkly, turning slightly towards Hermione " you will not get away that easy time." And then all three were gone. Hermione started crawling to where Harry was sitting. " What know ?"

" Don't you dare surrender, do you hear me ? If you will, I won't hesitate to kill you myself." Ron said at the same time, Hermione asked her question. " RON !" she said in disbelief. " I mean it." He merely answered " No what is the plan." . Harry sighed, looking at his friend " We can patrol, I don't trust Voldemorts word. For all that we know, there could be death eaters lurking around, waiting for everyone to put their guard down.". Hermione nodded " Good idea, I think it's best if we split up for this."  
>They didn't waste time and all headed to separate places.<p>

Hermione had chosen the Astronomy tower and there she was sitting, waiting for something suspicious to happen. She had conjure a little bonfire to keep her warm. She was about to drift into sleep when she heard a noise. Her head snapped up, scanning the room but she couldn't see a thing. When she was about to close her eyes again, the noise came back this time closer. " Not very clever from your friends to leave you here all alone.". Hermione looked up to see Draco, causally leaning against the doorpost.

" Do I have to be scared now ?" she mocked while getting up. " After what happened downstairs, I thought you would have lost that big mouth of yours.". " Well , you guessed wrong. I am not afraid of you and I never will." . Draco moved closer to Hermione, smirking at her. " I think you didn't learn your lesson.". " Apparently not. Care to demonstrate it again?"

" Gladly." He whispered hoarsely before capturing her lips with his.

Draco growled as her fingers slipped under his shirt and lightly ran them across his stomach. One of his hands moved towards her waist while the other made his way up to her arm, over her shoulder , across her collarbone into her curly brown hair. Draco pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, they parted. Hermione was panting, her lips swollen and her cheeks were flustered . After he caught his breath, he moved his lips back to her neck . her hands gripped his hair, slightly pulling it as he nibbled on her earlobe. " Hermione." , she moaned at the sound of his voice , it was lower and huskier than usual. " Don't stop." She breathed .  
>Draco moved his hands down her hip to the back of her thighs and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his midsection. Hermione's hair fell around her shoulders as she looked at him. Her brown eyes were darker than ever, they showed never ending desire , lust and love. Draco lowered himself, taking her with him so she was laying on the floor. The clothes that were unnecessary quickly disappeared, Draco lowered his head again, placing kisses all over her bare skin, making her shiver.<p>

" I need you." She moaned. He place his lips back on hers, kissing her hungrily " You have me." He murmured between his kisses. Hermione arched her back, grounding her hips against him " Draco , please…" she breathed and she knew that would undo him. And he obliged , kissing her at the same time he slipped into her . As he began thrusting, her hands started to live an own live, moving to his shoulders, down his back, digging her nails into it as he moved faster. She met him with every trust and he felt her tighten around him. He found a steady pace , fire surrounding him , a feeling overwhelmed him and he never wanted to let that feeling go. He kissed her passionately as she began to shudder against him. He gave her one last kiss, before he rolled to his side, slipping out of her. Hermione groaned at the loss of contact so he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Their panting slowed to steady even breaths. " That was different." She smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and entwined their fingers. " I'm full of surprises." " Cocky much ?" she whispered, making him laugh out loud.

" You aren't going to stay." It wasn't a question but an establishment . " No it would be too risky" Draco answered, slowly getting up and dressing himself.

Hermione propped herself on her elbows to look at him. Before he left, he slightly bend over and kissed her forehead.

" Go to sleep, you will need your rest." He mumbled and then he left, closing the door of the Astronomy tower behind him.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and don't worry, there will be a bit more action in the next chapter **

**Mmh I think there are two more chapters left and the story is finished **

**And please press that review button and make me happy ;) **


	20. you could see the pain in their smiles

˜ Chapter Twenty ˜

Hermione didn't sleep much that night, she was worried about what would happen if Harry didn't surrender himself. They had been lucky until now, they had made it out with only a few bruises. She shuddered at the prospect of what Voldemort was still capable of.

Knowing that she couldn't sit there another minute doing nothing, she jumped to her feet . She looked outside, seeing that nightfall had approached, the time that he had given them was over.

Hermione ran to the door and swung it open, she could hear footsteps, it seemed like they were in a hurry. She pressed herself against the wall, waiting until the persons had passed. She could see their dark cloaks turning around the corner, of course they wouldn't hesitate to come back here. It were death eaters, they lived from death and terror. This was like their personal paradise. Hermione took a deep breath before she left her hiding place. She had to find Harry and Ron, she had to know they were okay.

She ran through the corridor, her hand firmly wrapped around her wand. The noises hit her straight in the face, she could see people fighting but some of them were so badly hurt, she couldn't even see who they were. Curses flew around, the corridor lit up with different kind of colors ; red, green, white,…bodies were scattered all over the floor. Hermione tried to run around them, some of them deserved that respect.

" Lay down !" she heard Georges voice calling and without warning someone pulled her to the ground . " Are you mad ?" she yelled furious at the redheaded twin, who were still holding her down. Fred rolled his eyes at her " Did you prefer getting hit by the imperio curse instead." , " Before you thank us….furnunculus !" he aimed the spell to the person who conjured the first curse on them. Fred looked up to inspect the work of his brother " Great aim ! I must say his face is much nicer this way.". George snickered when he saw the boils appearing on Dolohov's face. " Indeed it is quite an improvement.". Hermione coughed a little " I'm still laying here.". The boys turned their attention back to her " Oh yes, we almost forgot.". Fred and George rolled to the side, freeing Hermione from their hold. " We are still waiting for that thank you, you know.". This time it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes at them. " Thank you –" she mumbled and stood up " – have you two seen Harry and Ron ?"

They shook their heads simultaneous " Not since we parted ways." Their small talk was being interrupted by new curses flying by. " That's our queue." Fred grinned, and they both disappeared in the fight zone.  
>Hermione didn't stay, she ran further through the corridors, trying to figure out where her friends could be .<p>

But she didn't get very far . " EXPULSO !" a bright voice yelled loudly. Hermione wasn't fast enough to react , she couldn't even see from where the spell came. A stone detached himself from the walls, falling on the ground and hitting her back in the progress. She let out a painful scream when she fell to the ground once more. She was shocked to find something pressing against her side, when she turned her head to see what the object was, she almost suffocated in fear. Lupin was staring at her his eyes wide open. Blood flowed from his mouth, he wasn't moving anymore. Hermione tried to crawl to him, he couldn't be dead that wasn't possible but another spell hitting her, stopped her in her tracks.

" What do we have here ?" Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she approached Hermione. " If I'm not mistaken you are that obnoxious mudblood." She taunted, Hermione didn't reply, she didn't even make eye contact but that didn't stop Bellatrix. " Lost your tongue? I have other ways to know if you are her….Draco come here !". Hermione had to fight the urge to look , she could feel him standing in front of her.

" Is this Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter ?" she asked her nephew though she knew the answer already. Draco didn't answer right away, he was trying to stall time. But the persons standing with him were getting impatient. " Come on Draco, you knew that she is it." Crabbe urged, " Yes yes she is that mudblood." Goyle answered instead of Draco. Bellatrix wasn't pleased " Quiet you !-" hitting Goyle in the face, but he didn't finch " – Draco answer my question !". " Yes, she is." He whispered softly, " What did you say my dear boy, I didn't hear you."

" That is the mudblood friend of Harry Potter !" , Bellatrix smiled approvingly and faced Hermione again. " Then you must know where Potter is." . Hermione still didn't answer, her head held down. " I ASKED you a question !" with a fierce movement, she yanked Hermione's head back. A whimper escaped her lips. " If I were you I would answer, if you know what's good for you. Are do you want to end up look him !". she turned Hermione's head brutally towards the body of Lupin. " I don't know where he is ! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell." Hermione spat. Bellatrix let out a growl and slammed Hermione back to the ground. " That wasn't a smart move ! But don't worry, I always have a way to get what I want.". She went back to Draco and grabbed him by the arm.

" This is your turn to make the Dark Lord proud Draco, torture her until she tells us the truth." She singsong closely by his ear. He pulled out his wand, cursing his shaking hand.  
>" Do it !", Draco looked at his aunt and then back to Hermione, " <em>I'm sorry<em>" he mouthed so only she could see it and she gave him a quick, little smile, letting him know it was okay.  
>Draco closed his eyes, the words escaping his lips " CRUCIO " , an unbearable pain overwhelmed Hermione and she started screaming it out in agony. " You are lying filthy mudblood, don't try to fool me. I want the truth ! THE TRUTH " Bellatrix yelled. " I don't know where he is." Hermione winced. " LAIR ! Again Draco, do it again !". Draco obliged and the room was filled once more with dreadful screams. Draco had to choke back his tears as he saw her squirming, pain consuming her. " Where is he ?"<p>

Hermione shook her head with the last bit strength she still had left in her. " I told you, I don't know. We went separated ways earlier." She sobbed. " Do you expect me to believe THAT ! My patience is running out , I suggest you stop lying !" Bellatrix yelled again. " I am telling the truth.". " Draco, again ! Until she learns that lying isn't polite !". " CRUCIO !" " I don't know –" " CRUCIO !", " please, I am telling –", " CRUCIO !". " Enough ! " Bellatrix peered for a moment at the battered body of Hermione before she continued " – I think has become useless for us. Look at her, pathetic. Draco I give you the honors to finish her off, I don't want to waste my time on it." . " Expelliarmus " Harries voice sounded rough as he cast the spell towards Draco, who's wand flew out of his hand. A grin appeared on Bellatrix face as she saw Harry, Ron , Fred and George.

" Excellent, I see we are all here.".

Ron had bend down to take care of Hermione, who was still weak from the attack. " You will pay for this !" , " And who is going to let me pay ? You ? " Bellatrix threw her head back in laughter, she was just in time to avoid Harries spell " Expulso !" , the force of the spell made the walls of the Castle tremble, Bellatrix took this distraction to run. Harry was ready to follow her when a hand pulled him back " You help Hermione me and George will take care of her." " She can run faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo." George commented. " I will take that as a challenge." . Fred grinned at his brother and then they ran after her.

Harry had joined Ron, who was still holding Hermione up. " Is she okay ?". Ron nodded slightly " she will be.". They had almost forgotten that Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were still there when they heard a noise from behind. Harry looked around, anger still written all over his face. " YOU !" he said, pointing his wand at Draco. " You did this to her !". " Harry.." Hermione started weakly. " I will not let you get away with this." He threatened, Draco was desperately looking for his wand, but when he finally located it, he knew he would have no time to reach for it. But why would he even bother, he deserved what was coming. Harry raised his wand, ready to say his spell when Hermione's screams overshadowed his words " HARRY please don't do it ! please…". But he ignored her " SECTUMSEMPRA !" , the impact from the spell was strong enough to launch Draco into the air, making him fall back on the ground hard, His body was filled with bleeding cuts, like had been slashed by a sword. " NO NO NO !" Hermione screamed, pulling herself free from Ron, she wanted to go to Draco, she needed to help him.

" Hermione what are you doing ?" Ron yelled baffled . Before Hermione could reach him, she could feel Harries hands holding her back. " LET ME GO ! I HAVE TO GO TO HIM !". " We need to get out of her Hermione, the walls are about to collapse." Harry screamed, not knowing what had gotten in to her, he only knew that the force of the spell had been so powerful that the walls wouldn't hold. He dragged Hermione backwards and started running with her still in his arms. " I HAVE TO GO BACK" she kept screaming but Harry kept going, followed closely by Ron.

It seemed like they had been running forever when they finally stopped. Tears were still running over Hermione's cheeks. " Hermione, what is wrong with you ." Ron asked worried, still not knowing why she was reaction this extremely. " I have to know if he is alright ." she couldn't hold back her sobs. " What ?" Ron and Harry said bewildered. At this point Hermione didn't care how they would react, she just had to go back. " I have to go back to Draco, he is hurt. I have to know if he is okay.". " I don't understand why you want….I mean he tried to kill you !" Harry shouted. " And he didn't !"

" He tortured you Hermione ! If we weren't there in time, you wouldn't be standing here !" Ron said in shock as he slowly started realizing what she was trying to say. " He only did that because Bellatrix ordered him to do it !" Hermione tried to defend him. " He is a death eater ! ". She took a deep breath, this was the moment , she had wanted to avoid but there was no way out anymore. They had to know. " I don't care what he is…..I love him." She whispered and when she finally dared to look at them, she thought Ron was about to faint and Harry was standing there like frozen. " Mione…".

But she shook her head " I don't need your approval and don't try to talk me out of this. I know what I am doing , all I want is that you two will realize that I'm still me and that will never change.". Harry saw the determination in her eyes but he was afraid that she was making the wrong choice, from the corner of his eyes he saw that Ron was ready to say something when a heartbreaking scream interrupted him. His attention, drifted to the place the scream came from, he knew that voice " That's my mother.", without saying anything else he ran to her, feeling anguish with every step he took .

He saw Bellatrix dancing around, chanting a song where he didn't hear the words from and then he saw his mother leaning over a body. " No Freddy no…wake up boy…wake up." She cried out, George was shaking his brother . They all felt numb as they stared at Fred, his eyes staring into empty, the shadow of his last smile still to be seen on his face. Harry saw Ron's tears as he knelt beside his brother, they all had forgotten their previous conversation. Bellatrix was still dancing , repeating how she killed the Weasley boy.

Molly looked up, her eyes turned red. " TROLL !" she yelled, grabbing her wand, Bellatrix immediately stood still. Both women were staring at each other with hatred. They didn't saw who cast the first spell but it didn't take long before they were dueling for life or death. Bellatrix kept taunting Molly , grinning all the time. When Hermione, Ron and George wanted to help her, Molly demanded that they would stand back, this was her fight, she was fighting for her son. The next spell made sure that the grin on Bellatrix face would fade away forever as the green light hit her straight in the chest. She collapsed on the floor, dead. Molly fell back on her knees next to her son, letting the tears stream down her cheeks.

Ron was holding his mother by her shoulder trying to comfort her but he already knew it was a lost cause, today she had last a son and they had lost a brother.  
>Hermione tore her gaze away from the heartbreaking scenery only to notice that Harry was gone. " Ron, do you know where Harry is ?" she whispered softly not wanting to alarm the others. " I thought he was with you." He whispered back, looking around when realization hit " Oh no he didn't." he let go of his mother " we have to go now. He is going to Voldemort." .<p>

Harry was standing outside, the cold air was surrounding him but he didn't care , he was here to finish this once and for all. Voldemort was looking at him curious. " The boy who lived has come to die." He smiled, waving his wand. " You have taken too many lives, your path of terror ends here." Harry replied. " Great words for a dumb boy." .

Harry ignored this last comment, they had wasted enough time , he could see that people were running out of the Castle, screaming his name. Death eaters had arrived also, cheering for their lord. It didn't take long before a circle was formed around them.  
>" Tonight it will be the last time you have killed." It were the last words spoken before a glow filled the area, spells flying around, curses being yelled. They circled around each other, like a loin ready to attack his prey. " This time there is no one here to safe you Potter !" Voldemort hissed.<p>

" This time I will take revenge for all my loved ones !". " You will die , just like your worthless parents !". This was all the encouragement Harry needed. They dueled until one of them would forever lay down his head.  
>'"Avada Kedavra"<br>" Expellairmus"

A loud bang followed, along with golden flames lighten up the place where the two spells clashed. Voldemort stared at it with his wide eyes before he felt backwards, his red eyes turned back, his body seemed weak and his snakelike face was limp and ignorant . Harry stared at the death body of Lord Voldemort , "_we won "_ he whispered to himself, thinking about his parents, Fred, Lupos and all the others who died. He had done this for them.

Cheering rose up, people were hugging each other and letting their tears run freely.  
>They were happy but the lost of all their loved ones today overshadowed their joy and in their smiles you could see the pain. <p>


	21. the heart never lies

**to Miss Tom Felton: thanks so much for the offer,** **I really would love it if you helped **

˜ Chapter Twenty-one ˜

A dark gloom covered the features of Hogwarts. Raindrops were slightly falling from the sky, Harry looked up , laughing with how ironic this was. And that's when his knees gave in, allowing the emotions to overwhelm him he sank slowly to the ground. He buried his face in his hands, blocking every sound out.

Someone pulled him into an embrace, holding him closely. Harry rested his head on her shoulder, letting the warm feeling surround him. Hermione gently stroked his hair, while whispering soothing words " you did good Harry, we are so proud of you and I know that they are too." , Harry knew exactly who she meant with 'they', his parents. He didn't even know he was crying until a tear fell onto his hand, but he wasn't ashamed for them, they were a part of him. " We owe you Harry, you saved our lives .

Thank you mate." Ron said. Harry pulled back from Hermione's embrace, to look at them. They were crying just like him, they had been through so much, they had felt the same pain he felt. " No," Harry said while shaking his head " you don't owe me anything. If it wasn't for you two I wouldn't be here right now. So if there is anyone who has to say thank you , it's me thanking you for being there, for risking everything just for me.". " That is what friends do." Hermione said softly. " We always have your back, no matter what." Ron contributed.

Hermione shifted a little " I think we better go inside, the others are probably already in the Great Hall." She smiled through her tears. Harry and Ron nodded, getting to their feet. They walked side by side to the place they still called home.

Today the Great Hall wasn't a place to laugh or to catch up with your friends, it had a different meaning today.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked through the doors, to enter a world of sadness. The tables were pushed aside to create more space. On the left side of the hall, the dead bodies were laid to rest, students were holding each other, crying helplessly when they found a friend.

" Are you alright ?" Hermione asked Ron, when their eye felt on the body of Fred. " No but in time I will be…he wouldn't want us to be sad."

And with that said he joined his parents, brother and sister. Next to Fred's body laid Remus and Tops, they looked all peaceful like they were only sleeping, not a care in the world. Hermione grabbed Harries hand and squeezed it to let him know she was there for him. Harry threw her a watery smile. "you should go to Ginny, I think she needs you right now." She said softly. Harry nodded and walked to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist, Ginny buried her face in his chest, making his shirt wet with her tears but he didn't mind. Hermione had followed them silently , she found it difficult to see Molly like this, she was a broken woman.

Molly was sitting next to her son, caressing his cheek lovingly " I am so proud of you, I didn't tell you that enough but I am and I always will be. I love you my dear boy." She sobbed and continued repeating those words over and over again like she wanted to make sure that he would hear it. Arthur , George and Ron were looking at her , their eyes red from all the tears they had shed. " I can't believe it." Ron said all of a sudden making everyone looking at him.

" What's the matter ?" George asked with a thick voice. " Look over there." He answered while pointing to the corner of the room. The bodies of the death eaters who didn't survive the battle were laying there but there was no one to mourn over them. " Let it go Ron" Ginny said quietly. " Let it go ? They are bloody responsible for the grieve of every single person in this room. They killed Fred." Ron practically yelled, he started walking over to the bodies but Harry stopped him. " They are not worth it anymore.". Ron opened his mouth to say something but Ginny was before him " No Ron, Harry is right. They aren't worth are attention not even in death. Now please pull yourself together we have to think about mother, she needs us." She said.

Arthur slowly knelt next to his wife " Molly, dear let us sit down for a while." But she just shook her head, holding her son firmly to her heart. " Come on , you need to rest.". " NO…I don't want to leave him here all alone. He needs me !" she said through her tears, breaking down completely. Arthur motioned his sons to help him, they gently pulled her up and guided her to a table, her cries went straight through everybody.

Harry followed with Ginny still in his arms, Hermione was walking a little behind him, her eyes kept wandering to the bodies of the death eaters. She froze immediately when she saw the lifeless forms of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had been with them the last time she saw him, they were with him when he was badly hurt. Hermione scanned in the rest of the bodies in panic but he wasn't among them , She started looking around desperately wanting to find him but he wasn't here either.

Hermione could feel her heart racing in her chest when she went to sit with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest. Neville, Luna, Dean end Seamus were also sitting with them, they all carried their own scars from the war. Hermione could see their lips moving but she couldn't hear the words, she kept looking at the door, hoping he would walk through them but he never did. When she scanned the room one last time, her heart almost stopped …far away from everyone, Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa were sitting at the table without their son.

Harry had noticed the distraction of his friend and it didn't take long before he knew why she was acting panicky. He bend over to her and whispered so softly that only she could hear it " he is not here.", Hermione looked at him, tears started to whelm up but she swallowed them back. " I know he isn't" she answered him with a shaky voice.  
>The Great Hall went silent when professor Dumbledore appeared, they all turned their attention towards him.<p>

" Dear students, family, friends.  
>Today is a dark day in the history of Hogwarts. I have not only lost students but you have lost friends and loved ones. They have given their lives to save others , to protect the goodness in this world. Today we have lost friends but gained heroes. Because that is what they are and that's how they will always be remembered.<br>Yes remembered. Their spirits may have left this earth but the memories, their memories, that they have left behind, we will carry them in our hearts forever. We will cherish them and tell the world about them.  
>The world will know about their courage and sacrifices , they will know about their greatness.<br>We are all mourning and in pain but let us also remember this day as the day the wizard world has been saved from darkness. That we have been freed from Voldemort.  
>With no words I can describe how I respect all of you, for your courage and for never giving up. You fight hard and long . You are the heart of this school and of the wizard world.<br>Now enough said. Let us take this time to process and grieve over our loved ones."

When Dumbledore spoke his last words, the whole room started clapping , everyone let their tears run freely.

Hermione took this opportunity to get up, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be alone with her pain. Harry was just in time to grab her arm " Where are you going ?" he asked concerned. " I can't stay here." She said honestly. Harry understood " We have to talk about…" but Hermione cut him off as she saw Ginny looking at them with confusion. " No Harry, we don't. I have said everything there was. ". " Mione.."

" Please Harry not right now. Please." She pleaded and Harry let go of her arm, watching her walk through the doors.

Once Hermione heard the doors close behind her, she started running and she only stopped when she reached the perfect room. The corridor which led to the room was ruined but the statues were still intact. They didn't stop her to ask the password, they opened the door and let her in. Hermione didn't hold back her tears anymore, she let them roll over her cheeks and started screaming, she let every emotion, she had been holding back, escaping her body. She walked to her room, avoiding to look at his door because she knew she would never see him walk through those door again.

She rested her head against her door before opening it, trying to calm her breathing and turned the knob. " Hermione ?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at her bed, seeing the person sitting on it. " Draco " she choked while stumbling a few steps back. This couldn't be real, her mind was playing tricks with her, she closed her eyes a few times, expecting him to be gone when she opened them again but he was still sitting there, waiting for her. " It's you, it's really you." She whispered before she threw herself in his arms. They both savored this moment never wanting to let go. Draco pulled back a little from her embrace so he could look at her, his face flinched a little as he saw her scars, knowing that he was responsible for most of them. " I've hurt you. " he commented but she shook her head " No you didn't hurt me." " I tortured you Hermione.". " Because you had to , if you didn't they would have hurt you instead.". " If I wasn't such a coward , you wouldn't have these." Draco spoke, pointing at her scars, Hermione grabbed his hand and laid it on her heart. " Stop being so harsh on yourself, I don't blame you, I would never blame you.".

" I don't deserve you.". Hermione shook her head " Don't ever say that again. Because it's not true. I will decide if you deserve me or not.". Draco sighed and Hermione started to speak before he could say anything else. " How did you get away, you were so badly hurt ?". " I don't know exactly, just before the wall fell down Goyle pulled me away. I think I passed out for a while because when I opened my eyes again I was laying on the grass and someone had healed my wounds.". " Probably Goyle or Crabbe." Hermione said, seeing Draco frown a little " Possibly but when I got up , they were standing around me, pointing their wands at me. They said I was a traitor that they had seen the look in my eyes when Bellatrix told me to torture you. And that they saw the way you were looking at me. They got really angry when I didn't deny it." He smiled for a minute before he continued.

" They said they would first kill me and then go after you, they described how they would murder you, making you beg for your life and something snapped I could life with the fact that they would kill me but they had to stay away from you. So I made sure they would never hurt or touch you." . " You killed them ?" she whispered. Draco nodded " Yes and I don't regret it.". " They were your friends.". " No, they were never my friends, they had become something completely different, they had lost themselves in the power they had. And besides I couldn't live with myself if I let them get to you. I did what I had do.

I tried to find you, you know but you were already gone, I kept thinking that something happened to you." " I was alright, Harry grabbed me when I tried to go back to you. I wanted to know if you were okay after he cast that spell on you. ….I told them about us.". Draco looked up, trying to catch her eyes " What did they say ?" Hermione shrugged a little " I don't think they are very happy about it but I told them that it was my life and my choice and that they had to respect that."

and that's when Hermione started crying again. Draco held her closer " Why are you crying ?". Hermione nuzzled into his neck " I thought you were dead. I saw Crabbe and Goyle and I looked for you but you weren't there. I was hoping you would come walking through those doors but you didn't and then I saw your father and your mother and you weren't with them….oh Merlin I thought I lost you." She sobbed . Draco was gently stroking her back, trying to sooth her. " I'm right here Hermione, you will never lose me. I'm not going anywhere.". " I'm never going to let you go." She said, placing kisses on his jaw line. She needed to feel him, she needed him to let her know that everything would be alright from now on.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, wrapping her legs around his hips. Draco quickly flipped them over so that she was laying on the bed. Slowly, he reached down to her shirt, making sure to massage every inch of her sides he came across as worked with taking off her shirt. She mewled, a small sound in the back of her throat, and raise her hands above her hand, allowing him to pull her shirt all the way off. Draco sat up, straddling her hips, and looking down at her bare chest . " You are beautiful" , he breathed and to let her know he meant it, he kissed every scar on her body. " Draco…" she moaned softly, his hands lightly traced her sides, his fingertips brushed the sides of her breasts, making her arch her back up. His lips trailed down her abdomen until he reached the waistband of her skirt. He slowly started pulling the skirt down her legs, his lips leaving a trail of kisses, just like he did with her shirt earlier. Hermione reached down trying to remove her skirt but Draco's hands stopped her and pinned them behind her head " patience, love" he smiled before he continued with his actions. Hermione gasped a little when his lips trailed to the inside of her thighs. And then he finally reached up again, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, Hermione started to unbutton his shirt , her hands moving up and down his chest as he let out a moan of pleasure. He helped her to undo his pants and he settled himself between her legs. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her so their lips were locked in a slow and sensual kiss. Draco started to move inside of her and Hermione wrapped her legs around him, urging him to continue. His pace started to quicken , he could hear her breathing grown heavier and he enjoyed the moans escaping her lips. Waves of pleasure consumed her and when she finally came she called out his name passionately. Draco continued to kiss her until he reached his own climax. He slowly rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around her before she fell asleep.

Draco was looking at her, the moonlight was lighting up her entire face, making her even more beautiful than she already was. He couldn't believe that after everything he had done , he would be so lucky to have her laying next to her. He reached out his hand , slightly stroking her cheek while whispering her name. She stirred a little with the mention of her name but she didn't open her eyes. " Hermione, wake up." He tried again, this time a little bit louder.

Hermione reluctantly obliged " What is it ?" she asked still overcome with sleep " I need to do something.". Hermione groaned a little, wanting to close her eyes again. " Can't it wait until tomorrow.". Draco smiled at her " Actually no, I want to do it now."

He could hear her cursing under her breath before she propped herself on her elbows " Alright, I'm listening." , Draco climbed out of bed and went to her side of the bed so he was kneeling before her. " What are you doing ?" she asked confused.

" Don't talk, just listen to me." He smiled " Okay, I can't believe how lucky I am to find someone like you Hermione, I never thought it would happen to me but it did, I fell in love. And you loved me for who I am. After everything I had done to you, after how I treated you, you found a way to forgive me and give me a new chance. You opened your heart for me. You and I are meant to be together.

I praise myself to have someone as beautiful as you standing by my side and I would never want to lose you. I love you Hermione Granger, I love you with every fiber in my body, I love you with every heartbeat. And that's why I want to ask you something very important…." Draco's eyes locked with Hermione's and he could see her eyes glistering . " Will you marry me ?".

She smiled at him, there was just one answer that escaped her lips. " Yes."

_And when his lips met hers, she knew she had made the right decision._

_Why?_

_Because the heart never lies. _

˜ The end ˜

**So this story has come to an end. I really loved writing the heart never lies  
>I want to thank all my reviewers for all their lovely and supporting comments….you guys are amazing. I also want to thank everyone who put this story to their story alert and favorite story.<br>**

**Until next time xx**


End file.
